Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: March of Barian!
by bopdog111
Summary: First time making a ZEXAL fic in a while. A girl named Lotus Tsukumo, sister of Yuma Tsukumo is thrown into a chain of events from a dream showing of a World called Barian to retrieve Numbers. But there is just one problem... Their are many threats in the way with a possibility of her making the ultimate price. Can Lotus help her brother look for the Numbers? OCxHart TCG based fic
1. Start of Lotus' Journey!

**Hello everyone welcome to a new fic that I had gotten an idea of from watching the whole ZEXAL II, and therefore made it currently the only series of the franchise I've watched completely, and I can't believe how much I had missed out. Well now after years of Zane in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, I'm ready to start another ZEXAL this time more organized, and more working. And it is also taking a Ascension move from it being inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: The Emperor's Regnant, but unlike Ascension it won't be anything involving the real world. Now let's meet our protagonist:**

**Name: Lotus Tsukumo**

**Alias: Lotty**

**Age: 9**

**Gender: Female**

**Deck: Mishmash of Xyz Cards (Formerly)**

**Constellar (Current)**

**OC Archetype (Future)**

**Ace Card: Light End Dragon**

**Relatives: Kazuma Tsukumo (Father)**

**Mirai Tsukumo (Mother)**

**Yuma Tsukumo (Older Brother)**

**Kari Tsukumo (Older Sister)**

**Haru (Grandmother)**

**And now what does this younger sister of Yuma can do? Let's find out here! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: March of Barian!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own any OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was in a world full of chaos as a young girl having orange hair that stops at her shoulders wearing a green vest with a orange shirt in it with blue pants looking around surprised.

"W-Where am I?" the girl asked before feeling something behind her looking over to see a gate that has a emblem on it she didn't recognized, "What's this?"

**_"The Gate to Possibilities." _**a voice said as she looked around before noticing a cloaked man walking over, **_"You must be who the Barian Chaos Gate chose."_**

"Barian... Chaos Gate?" the girl asked hearing that.

**_"A Gate that is one of the most sacred of artifacts here in Barian World."_** the man told her, **_"I don't know why it would pick a human but... You are who it chooses to wield it's power."_**

"This is just really strange." the girl admitted looking back to the gate nervous.

The man only said, **_"It'll make sense later when your ready. Until then you must prepare your mind."_**

"Prepare my mind how do I-" the girl started only for the man to ambush her with black, and red energy as she screamed before vanishing.

The man stared off before thinking, **_'So it begins... It was a dream sprite... But why would the Gate chose this girl?'_**

At that in mind he looked back to the gate staring at his reflection from the emblem.

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Now riled on the floor tangled in her blanket sticking her legs in the air was the girl from before in a bedroom twitching as if she had been into a nightmare in pink PJs before someone burst in showing a dark pink, and pink highlighted woman with a pink tanktop, and orange vest with blue jeans looking alarmed, "Lotty!? What's wrong!?"

Noticing her position the woman walked, "Another nightmare?"

"Agh... Yeah sorry." the girl Lotty said sitting up rubbing her head.

The woman told her, "That's the third time this month. I think we should take you to a Hospital."

"No I'm okay big sis." Lotty said standing up, "It's just a bad dream nothing to worry about."

"Well hopefully it'll stop. Until then Grandma made Breakfast. So get ready for school." the woman said kissing her forehead walking out.

Lotty at that walked to the bathroom to wash up.

_My name is Lotus Tsukumo, and this is my story._

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Thanks Grandma." Lotus said wearing the clothing she wore in her dream kissing a elder woman's cheek which was easy before running over, "See you, and Kari after school!"

While heading to school she yawned, "I'm so tired... Why couldn't today be Saturday?"

While walking she heard running to find a boy with purple hair, and pink highlights having on a white shirt with blue jeans with a Gold Key Necklace on his neck running over, and said to her, "Lotus why didn't you wake me!?"

"Sorry Yuma. But waking you has gotten harder to do." Lotus told him.

"Still it couldn't hurt to try!" Yuma said running as Lotus followed him only for them to notice a big boy riding a skateboard.

"Hey Yuma! Wanna race to class?" the boy asked before taking Lotus' hand placing her on his skateboard, "2 on 1!"

"Let me chew on that!" Yuma said eating a rice ball before swallowing, "Okay let's go!"

With that they went trying to get ahead before the kid grinned kicking a small robot as he grinned, "Try coming back from this!"

Lotus watched on Yuma crashed in the robot as she winced, "Did you have to do that?"

"Racing is alright my sport here." the kid told her as they continued on.

* * *

_Later..._

_"Second Period Gym will now begin. All students please report to the field house."_

After that they are in a gym where the boy named Bronk placed his hand on a stack of blocks, "20! Jump over this many vault boxes and you'll set the new stage school record!"

"That record's goin' down cause I'm about to high five the sky!" Yuma grinned running, and cry out jumping... only to collide in the boxes worrying Lotus running over to him.

"You okay big bro!?" Lotus asked worried.

"Yeah... Ground's not so hard." Yuma said dazed as Bronk was laughing while a green haired girl with a hair ribbon sighed looking down in disbelief.

"Nice try bud!" Bronk laughed.

Then after that Lotus, and them were watching Yuma swimming as the girl Tori cried, "Go Yuma!"

"Ha, there's no way he'll do it!" Bronk grinned to her.

Soon they heard Yuma talking underwater as he coughed shooting out of the water as Bronk started laughing again while Lotus jumped in looking worried for Yuma. Then it shows of a classroom where a woman told them examples of something as Lotus watched not paying attention but is looking like it often thinking of something most mainly her dream writing the Emblem on her paper below the screen not seeming to forget she had seen it.

SMACK!

"Lotus Tsukumo!"

Startled she fell out of her seat crying out looking to see the teacher with her ruler on her desk looking angry by Lotus not paying attention before showing her the paper, "What... is... this!?"

_'Oh boy...' _Lotus thought nervous.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Luckily for her since this was only the first time the teacher let her off easy with a warning. Lotus was relieved because otherwise she had to deal with a lecture from her sister, and she wants to avoid those. And now she doesn't have to worry because now it's Dueling Period her brother's favorite subject to do. Right now Lotus is looking for an opponent after dueling two students, and beaten them both from her Constellar Cards.

Hearing an explosion she ran seeing Bronk, Tori, and Yuma were there with Bronk dueling a purple haired boy.

"Shark..." Lotus whispered the boy's name.

"I've got you now Bronk." Shark smirked, "See, since I've two monsters on the field and they both have the same level I can use them to summon an Xyz Monster. So watch as I overlay my Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to do just that!"

At that the two flew up overlaying.

"Watch as I unleash a terror of both land and sea!" Shark called as the two entered a Galactic Portal, "Watch as I summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

At that what rose was two green sharks connected to a machine as Bronk stared in horror.

"Now that's a man-eater." Tori said in shock by the appearance of the monster.

"Wow. Ya know why an Xyz Summon is so cool, Tori? Cuz the monsters used stick around as Overlay Units and help activate their new buddy's special powers!" Yuma grinned seeing this, "It's all about teamwork."

"Of course those kinds of powers are limited." Lotus said further.

"Now, Aero Shark dig in on that chump." Shark smirked as Aero Shark attacked Bronk who cried out.

Bronk: 0000

Winner Shark.

"Oh man Bronk." Yuma said worried only for them to notice Shark walking over with a smirk.

"Thanks for the duel, and for this." Shark smirked taking Bronk's Deck.

"Not so fast!" Yuma cried the moment he saw that causing Shark to turn to him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yuma." Yuma answered as two boys walked behind Shark, "And I'm Bronk's good friend."

"Buzz off. Or don't you know who your messing with?" one of them asked him.

"Sure, I know him." Yuma answered.

"But we don't care who is he if he was bullying Bronk like that." Lotus said standing next to Yuma.

Shark smirked before explaining, "I'm no bully. You see Bronk, and I had an arrangement."

"What?" Yuma asked as Bronk got back up.

Shark told then, "It went like this: Whoever won got the other's duel deck."

"Bronk why did you do that? A Duelist's Cards are everything." Lotus said to Bronk in disbelief wondering why he agreed.

"I had too Lotus! He challenged me, called me a big chicken!" Bronk told her looking ashamed.

"Fine if your gonna challenge my friend then I'm gonna challenge you!" Yuma told Shark having enough.

That made the two boys said to him.

"What? You're outta you're mind. You're not even close to being in the same league as Shark!"

"Nah, your not even in the same sport!"

"So is that a no? I guess that means you're just a big chicken!" Yuma said mentally grinning with his insult.

As he expected Shark's eyes narrowed in what looks like a glare, "Chicken? You know what happened to the last person who called me chicken?"

"What?" Lotus asked him.

"I don't know because it's never ever happened before!" Shark shouted enraged making Lotus flinched stepping back

"Oh, well then let this be the first!" Yuma dared him.

"Big talk. Alright, Yuma say that we did duel." Shark smirked, "You want Bronk's Deck but what's in it for me?"

"Good question... Hadn't thought of that." Yuma admitted looking down to his key which Shark noticed.

Shark reached, and pulled it off shocking Yuma, and Lotus as he yelled, "Hey, that's mine!"

"Give it back you meanie!" Lotus yelled as the two boys hold Yuma back.

"My this seems certainly important to you, and her now is it?" Shark smirked to them.

Yuma glared struggling against the boys, "Give it!"

"Settle down, since it means that much to you, I'll give it back and duel you for it... whoops." Shark said causally dropping the key, and before Lotus can grab it Shark stomped on it breaking it in half, "Whoops I've dropped, and stepped on it! How clumsy."

That totally shook Yuma's confidence kneeling in horror from seeing his key broke in half.

"Hey what was that for!?" Lotus yelled in shock at Shark.

"For calling me chicken. Guess your friend was right after all. I am a bully." Shark smirked kicking the other half of the key away as Lotus ran.

"No, no no!" Lotus cried jumping off the ledge that the key fell shocking everyone as she grabbed the half looking down as she screamed closing her eyes only for a red orb to envelop her as she opened her eyes to see she landed softly on the ground where the orb vanished, "Huh... What was...?"

"Lotus!"

Hearing that she looked to see Yuma, Tori, and Bronk running to her as Yuma asked, "You okay!?"

"Yeah... I got the half of your key." Lotus said handing it too him.

Tori placed her hands on her hips scolding, "Lotus don't do that! You could've gotten hurt!"

"S-Sorry... But I got the other half." Lotus said to her looking down.

Bronk stared on at this as Yuma said, "Duels at Sunday at the Station."

* * *

_Later..._

Lotus was working on her Deck before looking at a card seeing it's a white dragon known as Light End Dragon a card that is a Synchro Monster. Synchros were not as popular as they once were but she knows they can still be used for great things. With that in thought she smiled, "Okay Light End... Let's do this. We're gonna stand up to Shark."

Meanwhile who was watching from the doorway was her sister who looked on before walking in, "Lotus?"

"Huh?" Lotus turned before smiling, "Kari? What is it?"

"Your getting your Deck ready?" Kari asked sitting down on the bed, "You looked real focused."

"A bully named Shark was pushing Yuma, and Bronk around." Lotus answered, "And I'll teach him not to do that."

Kari sighed before saying, "I don't know what to tell ya... But good luck sis."

"Got ya Kari." Lotus smiled hugging her as Kari hugged her back.

* * *

_Soon at Sunday..._

After kissing her Grandmother good luck, and being with Yuma they along with Tori, and Bronk arrived at the station where Shark, and his goons are waiting.

"I can't believe it. You actually showed." Shark smirked wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt, and black jeans, "Hope you said your goodbyes. Cuz all your cards are about to become mine."

"Sorry, but the only thing that you're going to be getting, is a good old fashioned butt-kickin'!" Yuma grinned wearing a red vest with a blue shirt, and white pants while Tori is wearing a white, and yellow shirt with a pink skirt, Bronk wearing a orange, and red shirt, and Lotus having on her attire from her dream.

"And why's that?" Shark smirked.

"Cause-"

"We're feeling the flow!" Lotus cried causing them to look on her, "For this me, and Yuma are gonna do a tag team."

"A Tag Team? Huh fine be that way." Shark said shrugging."

"Lotty?" Yuma asked her.

Lotus told her brother, "Yuma, Shark bullied our friend, and you know that a no won't stop me from doing the right thing."

"Alright if you say so." Yuma said before they got ready.

"Duel Disk go! Duel Gazer let's roll!"

With that after putting on face gazers, and arming their duel disks with Lotus' being yellow they ready themselves.

**_"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Realty Vision Link Established." _**a computer said as their gazers glowed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria by Sabaton)**

**Lotus: 4000**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Shark: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shark 1st Turn:

"As the lone opponent, I'm first! Draw!" Shark called drawing, "And I start off by activating the spell, Water Hazard!"

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Thanks to this card, I am allowed to summon a level 4 or lower Water monster from my hand once a turn if I have no monsters in play." Shark smirked, "So with that done, I use it's effect to summon Big Jaws!"

At that a shark appeared growling.

* * *

_Big Jaws_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 300_

_At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked: Banish it._

* * *

"And then since I summoned a monster that's at least a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent, I can summon Shark Stickers!" Shark called as a small blue shark appeared ready.

* * *

_Shark Stickers_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Then as I have a Water Monster in play, I can summon Silent Angler!" Shark called as a blowfish like monster appeared.

* * *

_Silent Angler_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_If you control a WATER monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but you cannot Special Summon monsters from your hand for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"But I can't Special Summon from the hand for the rest of this turn but that's fine. Cause for my Normal Summon, I can summon Saber Shark!" Shark smirked as a shark with a sword appeared.

* * *

_Saber Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 Fish-Type monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._  
_You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except WATER monsters._

* * *

"Four monsters on his first turn?" Yuma asked in shock as Lotus grunted.

"And it's about to get worse! Twice per turn Saber Shark can lower or increase the level of a Fish on my field by 1!" Shark smirked, "So I'll lower both Saber Shark, and Silent Angler's levels!"

At that the two glowed.

_Saber Shark: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

_Silent Angler: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And with that done I'll overlay all 4 of my monsters!" Shark smirked as the four flew up.

"Come, emperor of the sea! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Shark Caesar!"

At that a black shark appeared with 4 blue orbs swirling around roaring.

* * *

_Shark Caesar_

_Water Type_

_Rank 3_

_Fish/Xyz_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 or more (max. 5) Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 Shark Counter on this card. If this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 ATK for each Shark Counter on it, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

**(ORU: 4)**

"An Xyz summon with 4 monsters?" Lotus asked surprised.

Yuma grinned, "Only 1800 for that summon? It's nothing to worry about!"

"Well I'll activate Shark Caesar's special ability! By using an Overlay I can place a Shark Counter on this card!" Shark smirked as Shark Caesar swallowed one of the orbs. **(ORU: 4 - 3) (Shark Counter: 1)**

"So what's the counter for?" Lotus asked him.

"You'll see soon since since this is a Triangle Duel we can't attack on the first turn. I place 1 card face-down. Your move." Shark smirked ending his turn.

Yuma 1st Turn:

"Alright get set to get decked! I draw!" Yuma called drawing, "And to start it, I'll summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode!"

At that a brown golem appeared.

* * *

_Gogogo Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"That'll be all this turn." Yuma grinned confidently.

Lotus 1st Turn:

_'Yuma...' _Lotus thought worried for her brother before saying, "Okay I draw! And to start, I activate a spell of my own! Constellar Star Chart!"

* * *

_Constellar Star Chart_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, when a "Constellar" Xyz Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"When a Constellar Xyz Monster is summoned, I can draw a card." Lotus explained, "Then to keep this going since you have monsters, and I don't I can summon Constellar Siat!"

At that a white monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Siat_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster you control or in your Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"And next I'll summon Constellar Sombre!" Lotus called as a monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Sombre_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute._  
_You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect._  
_● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"And now I activate Siat's special ability! It's level is equal to Sombre!" Lotus called as Siat glowed.

_Siat: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"And now with these level 4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as they both flew up.

"Dazzling Warrior show your light to form the true self! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Constellar Praesepe!"

At that a white, and gold armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Praesepe_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters_  
_Once per turn, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when a "Constellar" monster you control is attacking or being attacked: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"As always Lotus doesn't waste time with her Constellar monsters." Bronk said seeing this.

"Alright! That's my sis always feeling the flow!" Yuma grinned jumping up which made a surprise glance go through Shark only to shrug it off.

"Then Star Chart's ability activates!" Lotus called as her spell glowed, "Since I Xyz Summoned a Constellar once a turn, I can draw a card."

She drew at that looking to see before turning to Shark's field, _'I don't know what Shark is planning or what that monster can do with that Shark Counter so I better get defensive.' _"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

**Lotus: 4000**

**Yuma: 4000**

**Shark: 4000**

* * *

Shark 2nd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Shark said drawing, "And to start I activate Shark Caesar's ability to use an Overlay Unit, and place another Shark Counter!"

Shark Caesar ate another Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 2) (Shark Counter: 2)**

"And then I'll summon Double Fin Shark!" Shark called a shark appeared.

* * *

_Double Fin Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or 4 WATER Fish-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except WATER monsters._

* * *

"As this guy is summoned, I can summon a level 3 or lower Water Monster from my graveyard! So come on back Saber Shark!" Shark called as Saber Shark raise again, "Due to Double Fin Shark's effect it's abilities can't be used. However..."

"This isn't looking good." Lotus said hearing that.

"I can Overlay Double Fin Shark, and Saber Shark!" Shark called as the two flew up back to the Overlay Network. "Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Bahamut Shark!"

At that a blue humanoid shark appeared roaring.

* * *

_Bahamut Shark_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fish/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 4 WATER monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower WATER Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck. This card cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"A second Xyz Summon?" Yuma asked in shock not expecting that.

"And there's more here." Shark smirked making them turn to him as Bahamut Shark took an Overlay Unit, "By using an Overlay Unit, Bahamut Shark allows me to summon a Rank 3 or lower Water Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"An instant summoner?" Lotus asked in shock.

"So now come out Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark smirked as the monster that defeated Bronk popped from the ground.

* * *

_Submersible Carrier Aero Shark_

_Water Type_

_Rank 3_

_Fish/Xyz_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each of your banished monsters._

* * *

Yuma grinned, "Well since that monster has no overlay units it's powerless!"

"I don't think he would summon Aero Shark for no reason." Lotus told him.

Shark smirked, "Glad to see one of you has a functioning brain. I rebuild the Overlay Network with Aero Shark!"

"Rebuild the Overlay Network?" Yuma asked shocked.

Lotus explained as Aero Shark flew in, "It's a type of Xyz Summoning that involves using the monster previously involved as an Overlay Unit to summon a new monster."

"Monster Swim to the depths, and be revived with a new power! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" Shark called as a blue warrior appeared.

* * *

_Full Armored Black Ray Lancer_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 600_

_3 Level 4 WATER monsters_  
_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 3 WATER Xyz Monster you control that has no Xyz Materials as the Xyz Material. This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Oh crap." Yuma said nervous at this from facing three Xyz Monsters at once.

Lotus grunted, "So... This is Shark's full strength..."

"And it's gonna get worse for you! For every Overlay Unit on Lancer it gains 200 attack points!" Shark called as Black Ray Lancer glowed. **(ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300) **"And now battle! Shark Caesar attack that Constellar Praesepe!"

The first Xyz Monster he summoned charged on as Yuma cried, "What's the deal!? Your monster has fewer points so it'll be destroyed!"

Lotus however didn't like this attack, "I activate Constellar Praesepe' special ability! Once a turn during battle, I can use an Overlay Unit for a Constellar to gain 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!"

Constellar Praesepe took a Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1) (ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**

"I activate Shark Caesar's special ability! For every Shark Counter on this card it gains 1000 attack points!" Shark revealed to them.

"What!?" Lotus asked in shock.

_Shark Caesar: **(ATK: 1800 + (1000 * 2) = 3800)**_

"So that's the deal with that monster!" Bronk cried realizing the deal.

Shark Caesar at that attacked Praesepe as Lotus grunted. **(Lotus: 3600)**

Then Shark Caesar vanished.

"What the?" Shark asked in shock.

Lotus grinned, "Your not the only one with tricks in your sleeves. I had activated my trap Constellar Meteor!"

* * *

_Constellar Meteor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the turn this card is activated, if an opponent's monster battles a "Constellar" monster, and the opponent's monster is not destroyed, shuffle it into the Deck at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Thanks to this if a monster battles a Constellar I can shuffle that monster in the deck if that monster isn't destroyed!" Lotus said to Shark.

"Awesome! So now that big guy is gone, and it's Overlay Units are also gone!" Yuma grinned.

Shark smirked, "Not bad but that won't assist you. Black Ray Lancer attack Gogogo Golem!"

The monster charged in striking the Golem as Yuma grunted. **(Yuma: 3500)**

"And now as Black Ray Lancer destroyed your monster a card in your spell or trap card zones are destroyed! So say bye to that face-down of your's." Shark smirked as Lotus' face-down shattered as she grunted, "Lucky for you Bahamut Shark can't attack when I use his ability."

"He's stronger then I thought." Lotus said to Yuma who nodded.

"I thought I made it clear you two will regret challenging me to a duel. Your turn." Shark smirked.

Yuma 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn! I draw!" Yuma called drawing, "And I'll summon Gagaga Magician!"

A Magician appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Gagaga Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And next up, I activate the spell Blustering Winds!" Yuma called.

* * *

_Blustering Winds_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"This gives Gagaga Magician 1000 attack points my Standby Phase!" Yuma called as Gagaga Magician powered up. **(ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500) **"And now Gagaga attack Black Ray Lancer!"

The Magician charged only for Shark to smirk, "I activate the trap, Poseidon Wave!"

* * *

_Poseidon Wave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

"So now this is bad for you cause it let's me stop your attack!" Shark smirked as Gagaga Magician was washed back, "And then for every Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster on my field you take 800 points of damage. I only have Bahamut Shark but that's plenty!"

Yuma was also washed back crying out. **(Yuma: 2700)**

"Yuma!" Lotus cried seeing that.

Yuma grunted jumping back up before saying, "I got it! If you, and him can play Trap Cards then so can I so that's what I'll do!"

He placed down a card with a grin.

"Yuma!" Bronk groaned face-down, "You can throw down two types of face-downs spells, or traps! Never say which is which!"

"Keep it together!" Tori yelled to a nervous Yuma.

This sparked Shark's interest who smirked, "Trap Card, huh? Big deal you can't use it the turn it's set."

"I-I know that. I end my turn." Yuma ended.

Lotus 2nd Turn:

Lotus at that got back up saying, "My turn I draw!"

She drew, and looked to see.

"Okay this can work. I activate Xyz Revenge!" Lotus called.

* * *

_Xyz Revenge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster that has Xyz Material: Target 1 Xyz monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to that monster as an Xyz Material. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Revenge" per turn._

* * *

"So now since you have a monster with overlay units, I can summon an Xyz Monster from the graveyard, and place it on it! So come on back Constellar Praesepe!" Lotus called as her Xyz appeared again as Bahamut Shark's Unit went to Constellar Praesepe.

_Constellar Praesepe: **(ORU: 0 - 1)**_

_Bahamut Shark: __**(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

"And now thanks to Star Chart it allows me to draw a card!" Lotus said drawing, "And look here, I picked up Constellar Leonis!"

At that a white warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Leonis_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"During my Main Phase as this card is summoned, I can summon another Constellar!" Lotus added as Leonis' blade glowed, "I now summon Constellar Sheratan!"

At that another warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Sheratan_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And as this card is summoned, I can add a Constellar monster from my deck. And I'll pick Constellar Kaus!" Lotus said adding the card, "And now I use Leonis, and Sheratan to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Warrior Dazzle your light to show the true form of one's self! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Constellar Hyades!" Lotus chanted as a white warrior different from Praesepe appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Hyades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 3_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1100_

_2 Level 3 LIGHT monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Your Deck is really moving." Shark smirked seeing this.

"You ain't see nothing." Lotus told him, "Battle! Hyades attacks Bahamut Shark!"

The monster charged.

Yuma cried, "Lotus wait your monster is weaker!"

"Not for long." Bronk told him confusing Yuma.

Lotus called, "Praesepe's ability activates! By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can increase Hyades' attack points by 1000!"

_Praesepe: **(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

_Hyades: **(ATK: 1900 + 1000 = 2900)**_

Hyades struck Bahamut Shark destroying it. **(Shark: 3700)**

"Ha that barely tickled." Shark smirked.

"Will this tickle? Praesepe attack!" Lotus called as Black Ray Lancer was struck. **(Shark: 3600)**

"Alright Lotus cleared Shark's field, and have the advantage!" Yuma cheered at this.

Lotus sees something, "Wait something's wrong."

Shark started laughing as the smoke faded showing Black Ray Lancer survived.

"How did that monster survived that?" Bronk asked in shock.

Shark smirked saying, "By using an Overlay Unit, Black Ray Lancer can avoid destruction."

_Full Armored Black Ray Lancer: **(ATK: 2300 - 200 = 2100/ORU: 1 - 0)**_

_'Drat.' _Lotus thought with a grunt looking to her last card, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn. With this Praesepe's ability ends and Hyades' attack points return to normal."

_Hyades: **(ATK: 2900 - 1000 = 1900)**_

* * *

**Lotus: 3600**

**Yuma: 2700**

**Shark: 3600**

* * *

Shark 3rd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Shark called drawing, "And I activate Xyz Treasure!"

* * *

_Xyz Treasure_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 1 card for each face-up Xyz Monster on the field._

* * *

"Thanks to this card, I can draw 1 card for every Xyz monster on the field." Shark smirked, "There are three Xyz Monsters in play, so I can draw 3 cards!"

He drew those cards.

"Then I activate Salvage!" Shark called.

* * *

_Salvage_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 WATER monsters with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"I take 2 water monsters 1500 or less attack points, and add them to my hand! And I add Shark Stickers, and Double Fin Shark!" Shark smirked adding the cards.

"Not those!" Bronk panicked.

"Yes those because, I summon Skull Kraken!" Shark smirked playing a upside down black skull monster.

* * *

_Skull Kraken_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Once per turn: You can change the battle position of this card._

* * *

"Since this card is summoned a spell card on your field is gone. Too bad that Chart of your's won't save you now." Shark smirked as Lotus' Star Chart spell shattered.

"Star Chart!" Lotus cried for her spell.

"And now as a Aqua monster is summoned, I can bring out Shark Stickers!" Shark called as the small shark monster appeared the second time.

"Not good! He's got three monsters again, and just like before 2 Xyz Monsters!" Bronk cried worried for both his friends against Shark.

"You fools! Did you two really think you could beat me? The best of the best, and win Bronk's Deck back?" Shark smirked to them, "Face you two! I've stomped Yuma's key to pieces and now I'm gonna stomp you! This duel is over, and when I win your Decks I'll trash Yuma's like I did his Key while keeping her's as a trophy!"

"Sorry... But this Duel isn't over yet! We still have Life Points, and as long as we have that it's not over by a long shot!" Lotus cried to him.

"Yeah! No matter how many times we fall or get laughed at we'll keep trying to high five the sky cause when your feeling the flow there's no going back!" Yuma declared pulling his key, "And speaking of which we are right now!"

His key glowed before Lotus blanked out.

* * *

When she focuses her vision she finds herself back at the Barian Chaos Gate as she blinked, "Hey this is..."

**_"Your here again."_** the man's voice said as she turned finding him with two other cloaked man one that's yellow, and one that's red.

**_"He told me that the gate chose a human. I thought he was joking but it seems what he's telling is true." _**the other cloaked man said before sounding annoyed, **_"Why would the Gate chose you?"_**

"I-I don't know. I don't even know what's going on." Lotus admitted.

**_"You'll have to forgive Mizar, and his pride." _**the red cloaked man told her, **_"But I do have to agree. The Barian Chaos Gate chooses a Human as it's savior? I don't see how that can be."_**

**_"We can't question it's decision." _**the first cloaked man told him before turning to Lotus, **_"So if it chooses you then we'll have to go by what it spokes."_**

"Wait savior what do you mean? And by that what decision do you mean?" Lotus asked them.

**_"Enough of your questions!" _**Mizar snapped having enough from her questions as he threateningly raise a hand to her which successfully made her flinch stepping back before he lowered it down from the first man's warning glare, **_"As much I find it unacceptable for it to chose a Human, I don't have a say so you'll find the answers soon this we promise you."_**

**_"Until then if your back it must mean your mind is ready." _**the man at the middle said before concentrating as a card appeared in front of her for her to take, **_"Take that, and use it to open the Gate."_**

Lotus stared at the card as it revealed itself. Number 52: Diamond Crab King. Taking the card she asked, "An Xyz Monster?"

She turned the gate before running crying out jumping up to the Emblem holding the card out as the Emblem glowed before shattering as she cried out from black, and red energy that shot from it.

* * *

When she blinked she looked around as Tori asked, "Lotus?"

"W-What just happened?" Lotus asked her only for them to hear Shark scream as they turned.

Shark was in a purple aqua cried out as a voice said in his mind, **_"Yes Shark, let the Number take hold."_**

"AAAHHH!" Shark screamed before calling, "I overlay level 3 Skull Kraken, and Shark Stickers!"

The two entered the Overlay Network.

"With them, I can build the Overlay Network! Now Number 17: Leviathan Dragon! Be born!" Shark called as what rose was a black pillar like monument before unfolding into a blue serpent dragon with two horns, red eyes, and wings roaring with a yellow 17 on it's horn.

* * *

_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Rank 3_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_2 Level 3 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"What is that?" Yuma asked in shock.

"I've never seen this monster before in my life." Bronk said in shock by Leviathan Dragon.

Tori agreed, "Yeah, same here."

"And what's with the whole number thing?" Bronk asked seeing the Number.

_'Hey that card from before have something like that.' _Lotus thought seeing the dragon.

Shark smirked sadistically, "Now by removing 1 Overlay Unit, I can power up Leviathan Dragon's attack points by 500!"

"What?" Yuma asked in shock.

Leviathan Dragon took an Overlay Unit it's mouth roaring. **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500/ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Leviathan Dragon attack with Shock Stream Blast!" Shark called as Leviathan Dragon attacked Gagaga Magician.

"What why? Both of them have equal points!" Yuma pointed out.

Shark smirked as the two were struck. Before the smoke cleared showing Leviathan Dragon survived the attack.

"Huh how did he...?" Lotus trailed off in shock.

"A Number can only be destroyed in battle by another Number." Shark smirked to them.

Yuma stepped back in shock, "For real...? But I don't have any Number Monsters."

"Neither do you got defense! Black Ray Lancer attack him directly!" Shark called as the monster attacked Yuma causing him to cry out landing on the floor. **(Yuma: 0600)**

"Yuma!" Lotus cried.

"Man... That's some monster." Yuma grunted as Lotus ran to him.

**_"Rise up."_**

Hearing that they looked before widening their eyes seeing a white transparent being with a yellow, and blue eye having gems on his body with gold earrings.

"Whoa... Who are you?" Yuma asked in shock.

The being looked over answering, **_"My name is Astral... If I recall."_**

"If you recall?" Lotus asked blinking, "You mean you don't remember?"

**_"No I don't." _**Astral admitted.

"Lotus who are you, and Yuma talking too?" Tori asked not seeing Astral.

Lotus looked over, "You two can't see him?"

"No..." Bronk said shaking his head.

Yuma raise up, "I got it! He must be our Guardian Angel!"

"His what?" Bronk, and Tori asked not believing what they heard.

**_"I am no such thing." _**Astral said for him to slump, **_"Or am I? I don't know."_**

"You might have amnesia." Lotus suggested.

Astral turned to her, **_"What is 'amnesia'?"_**

"It's... a thing where if you took a bad hit on the head it would scatter your memories, and you might not remember for a while." Lotus explained as best she could.

_**"Scatter memories? I see... Now I know." **_Astral said hearing that before noticing the duel,**_ "That card... It's linked to my memories."_**

"That Dragon is?" Lotus asked hearing that turning to Leviathan Dragon, "Yuma come on we gotta beat that card from Shark!"

"Uh r-right!" Yuma cried readying.

"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. With it on the field nothing not even you two will stop me." Shark smirked as a yellow 17 appeared on his hand, "For now I'll place 1 card down. Your move."

Yuma 3rd Turn:

Yuma grunted standing up before calling, "I draw!"

_**"Wait now I know... I can duel!"**_ Astral called making Yuma slump.

"That's my line!" Yuma snapped drawing as Astral looked.

**_"First I will summon Goblindbergh to the field." _**Astral continued annoying Yuma.

"Quit interrupting already!" Yuma snapped before saying, "I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode!"

At that a knight with two shields for arms appeared.

* * *

_Ganbara Knight_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"Yuma! That card has no attack points!" Bronk cried in shock.

"Oh uh..." Yuma trailed off not sure how he done that.

Lotus sighed, "Yuma, I think Astral was giving you advice you should do."

"I don't need him to say how I should duel!" Yuma argued.

"You might not think so but I do." Lotus said to him, "Would it kill you to swallow your pride?"

Astral at that remarked, **_"She does have a point. Pride is a deadly sin."_**

"You be quiet! This conversation is none of your business!" Yuma snapped at Astral before saying, "I end with a face-down!"

Lotus 3rd Turn:

Lotus sighed before drawing looking to see Constellar Pollux, _'Pollux... It won't help if that monster can't be destroyed.'_

Upon seeing the card Astral looked to her field, and told her, **_"I summon Constellar Pollux in attack mode!"_**

"Hey go fight your own battles! Quit telling my sister what to do!" Yuma snapped to Astral.

Lotus said to him, "Yuma he's only giving me advice."

_**"It's fine now. I had set up a maneuver, and I think you can figure it out." **_Astral said floating back to Yuma.

Lotus at that looked to her field at her face-down, and two Xyz monsters with 2 cards in her hand. Soon realizing what Astral was going for she gasped before saying, "I summon Constellar Pollux!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pollux_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon another Constellar monster! Come Constellar Kaus!" Lotus called as a centaur like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"And now I activate Kaus' special ability! Like Saber Shark once a turn, I can increase, or declare the level of a monster on my field by 1 as long as it's a Constellar!" Lotus called as Kaus shot an arrow glowing on him, and Pollux.

_Pollux: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Kaus:** (LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I overlay both Pollux, and Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up.

"Light of the stars, descend and show the true form of reality! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Constellar Pleiades!" Lotus chanted as a white armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"A rank 5 Xyz Summon?" Tori asked in shock.

"One with a good ability! Once a turn, I can return a card to the hand by using an Overlay Unit!" Lotus called as Pleiades took an Overlay Unit.

"Whoa that is a good ability." Tori said in shock.

Lotus called, "And the card, I chose... Is my face-down!"

Her face-down vanished confusing them. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Huh? Why would you bring that to your hand?" Yuma asked confused.

Lotus smiled, "So I can use it! Treasure Map!"

* * *

_Treasure Map_

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card in response to the activation of an effect that would return this card from the field to the hand. Draw 2 cards from your Deck and discard 1 card from your hand._

* * *

"This activates when I return it to my hand. With it I can draw 2 cards, and discard a card!" Lotus said drawing two cards, and discarding Treasure Map, "Thanks to this, I gain more cards to use. I place two cards down, and now Pleiades attack Black Ray Lancer!"

Pleiades charged in striking Black Ray Lancer destroying it as Shark grunted. **(Shark: 3200)**

"Whatever, I still have Leviathan Dragon!" Shark smirked.

"I end my turn." Lotus told him.

* * *

**Lotus: 3600**

**Yuma: 0600**

**Shark: 3200**

* * *

Shark 4th Turn:

"I draw!" Shark called drawing, "And I summon out Double Fin Shark!"

Double Fin appeared.

"And with it's effect, I revive back Silent Angler!" Shark called as Silent Angler appeared, "Then I activate Level Tuning!"

* * *

_Level Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reduce the Level of all face-up monsters you control by 1 until the End Phase._

* * *

"Both my monsters lose 1 level!" Shark called as the two glowed.

_Double Fin Shark: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

_Silent Angler: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Shark called as the two flew up.

"Are you kidding another Xyz Summon?" Yuma asked in shock.

"Champion of Darkness! Rise through the wave currents, and show them your devastation! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark called as a black finned warrior appeared.

* * *

_Black Ray Lancer_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 600_

_2 Level 3 WATER monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I better get rid of that one." Lotus said before calling, "I activate Pleiades' ability! It returns Black Ray Lancer to your hand!"

Pleiades took another Unit shining at Shark's newly summoned monster. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"I won't let you! Counter Trap Open! Xyz Reflect!" Shark called.

* * *

_Xyz Reflect_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated that targets a face-up Xyz Monster(s) on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"When an effect targets an Xyz Monster on my field, I can negate that effect destroy it, and deal you 800 points of damage!" Shark called shocking Lotus as she was struck crying out while Pleiades shattered. **(Lotus: 2800)**

"Lotus!" Yuma cried at that.

Lotus grunted before jumping up saying, "Your not the only one with traps! I activate the trap, Ready for Intercepting!"

* * *

_Ready for Intercepting_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"With this Ganbara Knight goes to defense mode!" Lotus called as Ganbara Knight vanished leaving a set monster.

Yuma grinned, "Yeah thanks sis!"

**_"Observation 1: These two are in good terms where this girl protects the boy who's clearly less skillful then he seems." _**Astral observed which annoyed Yuma, and Lotus softly giggled through her hand.

"Hey watch it!" Yuma yelled.

"So what your brother is protected but not you!" Shark reminded, "I use Leviathan Dragon's other Overlay Unit to give him 500 attack points!"

Leviathan Dragon took a second Unit roaring. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/ORU: 1 - 0)**

"And now Leviathan Dragon took out Hyades!" Shark called as Leviathan Dragon attacked destroying Hyades as Lotus cried out landing on the floor. **(Lotus: 1700) **"And with this attack your finished! Go!"

Black Ray Lancer charged only for Lotus called, "I activate Shrink!"

* * *

_Shrink_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This halves the attack points of a monster in play!" Lotus called as Black Ray Lancer shrunk striking her. **(ATK: 2100 / 2 = 1050)** **(Lotus: 0650)**

"She barely got through that last attack." Bronk said in relief.

Lotus sighed in relief raising up as Shark smirked, "Fine your next turn is you, and your brother's last shot."

Yuma 4th Turn:

"Alright I am feeling the flow! I draw!" Yuma called drawing looking to see, "Ah this won't help... What can I do?"

**_"The preparations are complete." _**Astral mentioned as the two Tsukumo Siblings turned to him, **_"Yuma summon Goblindbergh."_**

"I thought I told you-"

"DO IT!" Lotus snapped having enough of her brother's pride making him flinch.

"O-Okay okay!" Yuma said in fear before saying, "Okay I summon Goblindbergh!"

* * *

_Goblindbergh_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

**_"Now flip Ganbara Knight!" _**Astral instructed Yuma.

Yuma having been warned from Lotus said, "I now flip Ganbara Knight face-up!"

As it did his Extra Deck glowed.

"Yuma why is your..." Lotus trailed off seeing that.

**_"It is time. Overlay Goblinbergh, and Ganbara Knight!" _**Astral told Yuma.

Hearing that Yuma's eyes wide in shock as he looked to his deck before grinning, "Okay, I overlay level 4 Ganbara Knight, and Goblindbergh!"

The two flew up shocking everyone.

"Carry hope on white wings! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 39! Messenger of Light! Utopia!" Yuma called as a gold, and white warrior with red eyes with a red 39 on it's shoulder appeared.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa..." Lotus said in awe.

Yuma grinned, "Alright now Utopia attack Black Ray Lancer! Rising Sun Slash!"

Heeding the command Utopia charged slashing Black Ray Lancer destroying it as Shark grunted. **(Shark: 2800)**

"Big deal! It's not enough to beat Leviathan Dragon!" Shark called with a smirk.

Yuma grinned before turning to Lotus, "Here Lotus. I activate the Gift of Greed!"

* * *

_The Gift of Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"So you can draw 2 cards." Yuma said as Lotus smiled drawing looking, and blinked, "Your move."

Lotus 4th Turn:

Lotus called, "I draw!"

**_"Yuma must have a faith in you if he decided for you to win this duel." _**Astral told her.

Lotus remembering the card Mizar, and the two other men gave her soon said, "Well here's something! I summon Constellar Aledgi!"

At that a warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Algiedi_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 Constellar from my hand!" Lotus called as Algiedi raise her wand, "Come Constellar Acubens!"

Another white warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Acubens_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All "Constellar" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK._

* * *

"And now with these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two go in the portal.

"Long Lived Crustacean! Dig from the Earth, and show the true self under your shell! Xyz Summon! Rise up Number 52! Diamond Crab King!" Lotus called as a shell appeared only to unfold into a blue crab that has rocks on it's back, and a 52 on it's left claw.

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond Crab King_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Rock/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change this card's DEF to 0, and if you do, change its ATK to 3000. These changes last until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step if it has no Xyz Materials. You can only control 1 "Number 52: Diamond Crab King"._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"That... I didn't gave her that Number."_ **Astral said in shock.

"And now by using an Overlay Unit I can switch his attack, and defense points!" Lotus called as Crab King's shell took a Unit. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Doesn't matter. Our monsters are equal." Shark smirked.

Yuma told Lotus, "Lotus attack now!"

"What?" Lotus asked in shock as they turned to him like he's insane.

"Trust me!" Yuma told her.

Lotus looked before nodding, "Diamond Crab King attack!"

The monster charged before Yuma called, "And I use Utopia's ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit to negate the attack!"

Utopia took a Unit in it's chest before popping up a shield protecting the mutual destruction from happening. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"You fool! Why would you negate an attack you told your sister to do!?" Shark asked him.

"So I can activate this! Double or Nothing!" Yuma called.

* * *

_Double or Nothing!_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; it can make a second attack during this Battle Phase, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"When an attack is negated this allows the monster to attack again! Only this time twice the power!" Yuma grinned.

"That's what your going for!" Lotus cried with a smile as Diamond Crab King grew. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"6000 attack points!?" Shark asked in shock seeing he can't survive this attack.

"Go Diamond Crab King! Attack!" Yuma, and Lotus cried as Lotus' Number charged in slashing Leviathan Dragon with it's claws as Shark cried out.

* * *

**Lotus: 0650**

**Yuma: 0600**

**Shark: 0000**

**Lotus & Yuma wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yeah we beat Shark!" Yuma cheered seeing this as Lotus sighed in relief looking at Diamond Crab King's card before it glowed as she gasped blanking out.

* * *

She finds herself again in front of the Barian Chaos Gate only the Emblem is gone replaced but only a mark of a hand, "What... Is that?"

**_"Looks like the gate chose you well." _**the first man said, and from her other two encounters she didn't turned around since she knows he's there with someone or himself, **_"From spectating your Duel here in Barian World we saw why the Barian Chaos Gate chose you."_**

"But isn't it like cheating sir? My brother had helped me in that match." Lotus asked him turning to see him along with the red cloaked man, and a big guy instead of Mizar.

**_"We're glad you think that way... But regardless if your back it means you passed the test to use the power of Number 52 to win a duel." _**the man told her, **_"Now the final test for you to access the Gate's power is by placing your hand on that mark you saw before you."_**

As Lotus turned to it, "What would happen if I do that?"

**_"We don't know." _**the big cloaked man answered in a tough voice, **_"But it will grant you power beyond anything here."_**

**_"But with such a power also comes great risks. You will know in due time." _**the red cloaked man told her.

Lotus looked on before carefully placing her hand on the mark as it glowed shocking her as the Gate slowly opened as what she saw last was a black spirit heading to her with a symbol: ∞.

* * *

**And that's the start of March of Barian. Hope you all like it here. What is next for our hero Lotus, and why is she connected to this Barian World? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	2. Match in Detention!

**Hey guys. Glad to be back here to show you guys another chapter of March of Barian. And now it is time for another Number in a attempt for it's goals to be achieved. What can this Number do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own the OCs!**

* * *

Slowly her eyes open where Lotus finds herself in a comfy bed in a room before sitting up looking around, "W-Where am..."

**_"You are at home..."_**

She blinked looking around not seeing anyone.

**_"In your hand." _**She looked seeing she is holding a card looking to see it's a blank card, **_"Greetings."_**

"Who... Who are you?" Lotus asked seeing the card.

**_"I am Illzarbella. Your guide throughout your journey wield the Barian Chaos Gate's power." _**the female voice answered her.

"So are you was in the Gate?" Lotus asked her.

_**"That's what the Barians knew from time immemorial." **_Ilzarbella told her, **_"I am the card that you hold now. The reason is blank is because your not ready to hold the full power of the Gate. Only if you collect Numbers, and grow stronger should the card start to form to it's real self."_**

Lotus nodded hearing that. She doesn't know what is going on with her, and the Barian Chaos Gate but she guesses that it's because chose her for a good reason. And if Ilzarbella was sent to guide her then she knows she's got some help to tame what kind of power it has. And if Ilzarbella said is true to gather Numbers then she should get started. How it is the question.

As she was thinking this the door opened showing Yuma with Astral, and it looks like Astral, and Yuma are arguing.

**_"Observation Number 2: When asked to do something, humans behave erratically."_** Astral remarked which annoyed Yuma again.

"Just go away!" Yuma yelled to him before noticing Lotus, "Lotus! Glad to see your awake! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Lotus answered, "What happened after the duel."

"You passed out on us." Yuma answered, "You wouldn't wake up for a while, and I was worried something happened to you."

**_"It might be the work of that number you had." _**Astral suggested, _**"Though it didn't took over you unlike Shark."**_

"Uh no it didn't. It's complicated." Lotus said to him before handing Diamond Crab King, "Is this card a memory?"

At that Astral took hold of the card.

* * *

_Astral's Memory..._

_They see Barian World where it shows of Chaos, and the men with Mizar were there before it shows of the Barian Chaos Gate glowing._

* * *

After that Astral floated back a little in shock.

"What's with you?" Yuma asked him.

**_"That memory... I know of something of great power." _**Astral said remembering what the memory was, **_"I remember of..."_**

**_"Lotus." _**Illzarbella told her as she blinked, **_"Yuma, and this Astral being can't hear me so we can be private. It's important for the numbers to be gathered by you, and your brother."_**

_'So you can't talk with Astral?' _Lotus asked her.

**_"Unfortunately not." _**Ilzarbella answered her, **_"I have reasons not to reveal myself to Astral."_**

"Lotus?" Yuma asked seeing she spaced out which she turned to him, "You alright?"

"Oh... Yeah I'm alright." Lotus answered with a smile, "Just thinking about something."

"Okay." Yuma nodded to her, "Either way come on it's time for supper."

That made Lotus sighed knowing Yuma will stuff his face like usual.

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

"Thanks for the grub, Grandma." Yuma grinned at the grub while Kari complained that her computer's memory was erased from it's big scoop while Lotus rubbed her back, "Speaking of trash, one of those Litterbots scooped me up today."

"The same thing happened to me." their grandmother, Haru, who is a small woman with blue hair with white highlights admitted.

"Wait, wait. What?" Kari asked looking up with tearful eyes.

Yuma explained picking up his bowl of rice, "Downtown was crazy today. Traffic lights were wonky, the monorails got stuck, vending machines were just spitting out juices."

"The radio said everything's back to normal now." Haru smiled to them.

"Good thing. Cause it would've been at total chaos, and disarray." Lotus admitted rubbing her head.

Kari sat up asking, "So wait, I'm not the only one whose computer got wiped out?"

"Guess not." Yuma answered to her shrugging.

"Something stinks." Kari said simply which made all three other Tsukumos blink smelling each other which Kari clarified, "Not you three! I smell a good story brewing! I've gotta replenish my energy and get cracking!"

Noticing she was holding a fish Yuma quickly looked seeing his fish is gone before whining to Kari, "Hey! That's mine!"

Ignoring him Kari ate it before running out, "Gotta go!"

Lotus blinked at this before shrugging with a nervous chuckle.

_**"Observation 1: You have a weird but otherwise unique family." **_Ilzarbella observed to her.

Astral staring on at the food remarked, _**"So this is how these humans replenish there energy."**_

* * *

Lotus after finishing eating she walked up before noticing Astral was outside the bathroom, "Astral? What are you doing?"

**_"I am simply observing what Yuma is up too right now in this magical room." _**Astral answered to her.

Lotus blinked before asking, "So you are not waiting for the bathroom?"

**_"A... bathroom?" _**Astral asked hearing that, **_"So it's a room that you take baths in?"_**

"Uh... Not what I meant but you get the idea on it's other uses." Lotus said blushing.

"Well I'm in this magical room called a bathroom right now..." Yuma said sounding really annoyed, and tensed in the bathroom, "And if you, or Lotus bother me while I'm in here, there's a chance I may turn into a guinea pig!"

That made Lotus laughed placing a hand on her mouth while Astral narrowed his eyes, **_"Interesting... Observation number 3: After replenishing their energy, humans retire to a private magical room called a 'bathroom', and if they are bothered while inside their 'bathroom', they will transform into a rodent which other humans laugh at the thought of it."_**

That done it, and made Lotus started to full-blown laughing, "A-Astral h-he didn't mean that literally! I-It's just an expression!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit laughing Lotus you'll make him more clueless!" Yuma yelled at her from his spot.

Astral then asked Lotus, **_"By the way Lotus... Your brother seems to be a complex, and functional being. So then why does he always malfunction when it comes time to duel?"_**

"Well... Yuma is just really confident not caring about strategy." Lotus admitted as Yuma got out having being finished, "He always charges ahead without a plan."

"What does that mean Lotus? I always have a plan! And that is feeling the flow!" Yuma told her.

Lotus told him, "Well ya but you never think before you act. Going in without a plan is pure folly."

"I said, I have a plan!" Yuma argued walking off, "Anyway bathroom's yours!"

Lotus sighed before Astral asked, **_"Can you show me how you do this 'bathroom'?"_**

Lotus froze hearing that before turning red, "N-N-N-No Astral! That would be really embarrassing, and a violation of privacy!"

**_"So it's private for anyone who uses it one by one?" _**Astral asked her which made her nod slowly, **_"I see. Then perhaps if anyone isn't using it?"_**

"NO!"

* * *

After using the bathroom from that embarrassing talk Lotus sighed laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling where it shows the poster of a yellow haired man with a scar wearing a fancy attire holding some cards with a orange mark over his eye, "Man why is Astral that naive, and doesn't know about decency?"

**_"You can't blame the poor sod Lotus." _**Ilzarbella told her, **_"He doesn't remember anything about him, and since this is a world he doesn't know about he has to observe what exactly is going on."_**

"I know..." Lotus said sighing saying, "Still he should know about true privacy."

**_"I have to agree with you there. So what exactly are you, and your family about?" _**Ilzarbella asked her.

Lotus gave thought before saying, "Well... What do you want to know?"

**_"Mostly things you, and your family are known for." _**Ilzarbella answered.

"Well... My dad's an adventurer with my mother. Kazuma, and Mira Tsukumo." Lotus smiled, "They always go on adventures together, and I was even born on one of their hikes. Being with Dad, and Mom is the best... But they went missing one-day. I don't know why."

Ilzarbella said to her, _**"Sounds like your parents are remarkable people... Why are they missing?"**_

"Nobody knows why, or how it happened." Lotus admitted looking down, "It was during a hike with a couple of friends. I barely remember them, and I think they might be gone... But Yuma always tells me to have hope, and one day they can come back. I just hope he's right."

**_"Hmm... Observation 2: Siblings support each other by giving hope, and advice to one another." _**Ilzarbella observed hearing that which made Lotus smile a little as she looked back at the poster, **_"So is he your father?"_**

"Huh? Oh no he's not. He's a Dueling Champion named Quattro. He's one of the best Duelists out there, and is a top notch professional." Lotus answered her with a smile, "He's a duelist that inspires me to keep going."

Ilzarbella looked at the poster, **_"Interesting. So inspiration comes from what looks like replicas of things that look like people."_**

Lotus chuckled hearing that before laying to go to sleep as Ilzarbella watched on before retreating in her card.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"DETENTION!"

"What!?"

And school did not start off well for Lotus. Apparently her teacher had claimed Lotus cheated on a test, and gave her a detention as a result. Lotus knows she didn't cheat but the teacher just straight up ignores her protest, and threatens anyone who tries to assist her with detention. Lotus doesn't get what her deal is but knows it's better to just go with it then argue. But she knows Kari will chew her out once she gets home.

**_"Clearly not an instructor to inspire students." _**Ilzarbella remarked from seeing her actions as she's alone in her classroom at sunset, **_"Detention for 4 hours? That seems a bit extreme."_**

"Still there is nothing I can do. Students can't do anything against teacher's decisions." Lotus told her, "All I can do is go with it."

**_"Is that why you decided to not walk out?" _**Ilzarbella asked her which made Lotus' eyes widen, **_"Based on that expression it's yes. But I feel something in that woman."_**

"Lotus!" Yuma cried barging in with Tori, and a blue haired boy startling her looking over, "Why are you still here there's an important task with us!"

"I can't go... I have detention for four hours." Lotus told him.

Yuma said to her, "Who cares I'm sure the teacher will understand!"

"No Yuma, she is in fact honorable. In the end we will have to take care of this ourselves." the blue haired boy told him.

"Ah don't give us that!? This is way more important then some stupid detention!" Yuma told him.

Lotus shook her head, "No Yuma he's right. Even if it is that important, I still need to stay."

"Unless you three want to join her in detention." they looked to see a red dressed woman glaring at them, "Now get going before I give you three a Detention as well."

"Ah! W-We're going Miss Endive! Excuse us!" the boy cried grabbing Yuma's hand despite his protests, and ran out with Tori not far before.

Endive while walking to her desk turned to Lotus saying, "As for you Tsukumo your getting yourself another day of Detention."

"What? Why?" Lotus asked in shock.

"You had rigged your Duel with Shark, and your brother with those two cards back there that was never registered during the duel, and because of that Shark wasn't coming back to school most likely because he is feeling crushed from losing, and even more from you cheating!" Endive told her glaring, "And don't even try to excuse it. Admit it you cheated!"

llzarbella seemed to notice something on her hand as evident by her next line, **_"Lotus she's baring the mark of a Number."_**

"What?" Lotus asked before looking to see that a purple 85 was on Endive's left hand, "Hey your right!"

"Right about what? That you cheated?" Endive asked thinking Lotus was talking to her.

**_"Lotus, you must duel her. If you break it's hold then she'll be back to normal, and can be reasoned with." _**Ilzarbella told her which she nodded, and stand up.

"What are you doing?" Endive asked seeing this.

Lotus called out to her, "Miss Endive, I challenge you to a duel! And if you lose then you have to revoke the detentions, and tell Kari you lied!"

"You want to duel ME!? Well then you little trouble maker what makes you think you can school your teacher?" Endive smirked in a purple aura.

Lotus declared to her, "Because I am so feeling the flow!"

* * *

After getting outside several minutes later Lotus, and Endive are ready to start dueling as Endive said, "I hope you know the consequences of your actions here."

"And you hope you know I'll beat you." Lotus said back as they got ready, "Duel Disk Go! Duel Gazer let's roll!"

**_"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Realty Vision Link Established." _**a computer said as their gazers glowed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: ****Throes of Perdition by Trivium****)**

**Lotus: 4000**

**Endive: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Endive 1st Turn:

"I go first! Draw!" Endive called drawing, "And I'll summon to the field, Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

A fiendish king appeared cackling.

* * *

_Brron, Mad King of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card._

* * *

"A Dark World Deck...?" Lotus asked seeing that.

"I end my turn by placing three face-downs." Endive said ending her turn.

Lotus 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lotus called drawing, "And I activate Constellar Belt!"

* * *

_Constellar Belt_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_The activation of LIGHT monsters' effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"And then, I summon Constellar Pollux!" Lotus said as Pollux appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Pollux_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"During the turn Pollux is summoned, I can summon another Constellar! I tribute Pollux in order to tribute summon, Constellar Virgo!" Lotus called as Pollux vanished only for a tall female fairy to appear.

* * *

_Constellar Virgo_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 "Constellar" monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 5 Constellar from my hand!" Lotus continued, "So come Constellar Zubeneschamali!"

At that a white robot person appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Zubeneschamali_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add Pollux back to my hand from the graveyard." Lotus said showing the card, "Now I overlay both Virgo, and Zubeneschamali! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up entering the vortex.

"Light of the stars, descend and show the true form of reality! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Constellar Pleiades!" Lotus chanted as Pleides appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"Not bad Lotus. Got yourself a strong field, a protection against counters, and Pollux back." _**Ilzarbella said impressed.

"Well that's not the end of it!" Lotus grinned to her, "Now I activate Pleiades' ability! Once a turn, I can return a card to the hand by using an Overlay Unit! So Brron go back to her hand!"

Pleidies took a unit shining at Brron. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Not so fast little troublemaker, I activate the trap, Ultimate Providence!" Endive called.

* * *

_Ultimate Providence_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"And by discarding a card with the same type from my hand, I can negate your monster's effect, and destroy it." Endive smirked discarding a monster before seeing Brron returned back, "What?"

"Sorry teach but Constellar Belt prevents the activation of Light monsters from being negated." Lotus grinned which made Endive grunt, "And now Pleiades attack Miss Endive directly!"

Pleiades charged at Endive who called, "I activate Battle Fader's effect in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, I can summon this card, and end the battle!"

At that a fiend with a bell appeared as Pleiades stopped.

* * *

_Battle Fader_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Lotus frowned before saying, "I place two cards down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Lotus: 4000**

**Endive: 4000**

* * *

Endive 2nd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Endive called drawing, "And I activate the spell, Dark World Dealings!"

* * *

_Dark World Dealings_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

"With this we can draw 1 card, and discard 1." Endive said as they drew, and discard a card, "And now Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World's ability activates! When this card is discarded from the hand, I can destroy 1 monster on the field! I destroy Constellar Pleiades!"

Pleiades shattered at that only for Lotus to cry, "I activate the trap, Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This allows me to summon back Pleiades, and treat this card as an Overlay Unit!" Lotus called as Pleiades appeared again. **(ORU: 1)**

This made Endive growl in annoyance, "I activate the trap, Fiendish Chain!"

* * *

_Fiendish Chain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it Pleiades has it's effects negated, and it can't attack!" Endive called.

Lotus grunted as Pleiades was chained up.

**_"Why didn't you use Pleiades to send that card back to her hand?" _**Ilzarbella asked her.

Lotus answered, "Pleiades' effect wouldn't matter at that point since I would already use it up, and it can't be used."

"Now I summon Brron again!" Endive called as Brron appeared once more, "Then I activate my face-down the spell, Resonance Device!"

* * *

_Resonance Device_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters you control with the same Type and Attribute; change one of their Levels to the current Level of the other, until the End Phase._

* * *

"I take two monsters, I control with the same attribute, and monster type, and modify their levels into the current level of one of them! So now Battle Fader is level 4!" Endive called as Battle Fader morphed.

_Battle Fader: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

_**"Two Level 4s... Which means..." **_Ilzarbella realized.

"I now overlay level 4 Battle Fader, and Brron to build the Overlay Network!" Endive called as the two flew up, "I Xyz Summon, Number 85: Crazy Box!"

A black data cube appeared before un-forming to a black data box with a 85 on it.

* * *

_Number 85: Crazy Box_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 300_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card cannot attack. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; roll a six-sided die and apply the result._  
_1: Halve your Life Points. 2: Draw 1 card._  
_3: Your opponent discards 1 card._  
_4: Negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field, until the end of this turn._  
_5: Destroy 1 card on the field. 6: Destroy this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa 3000 attack points for a rank 4?" Lotus asked in shock seeing it as they soon noticed it's now night out.

"Don't fret. Even though Crazy Box has 3000 attack points while being a rank 4 monster it cannot attack. However, I can use it's ability." Endive smirked as Crazy Box took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 2 - 1), **"By using an Overlay Unit, I roll a dice. What happens next depends on the result."

"An ability based on luck?" Lotus asked hearing that.

"Crazy Dice!" Endive called as a dice appeared before rolling to where it stopped at 2, "Since the result was a 2, I get to draw a card."

She drew before smirking, "And I think, I'll use it. I activate Misfortune!"

* * *

_Misfortune_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Your monsters cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"With this you take damage equal to half of Pleiades' attack points." Endive smirked as Lotus grunted. **(Lotus: 2750), **"With that it's your turn."

Lotus 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Lotus called drawing, "And I start by summoning Pollux again!"

Pollux appeared once more.

"Then since I have, I can summon Constellar Sheratan from my hand!" Lotus called as Sheratan appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Sheratan_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 1900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You don't know what your doing do you? Your monsters don't have the same levels to Xyz Summon." Endive smirked only to see Lotus grinning.

"Xyz Summoning maybe... But I can use them to perform another!" Lotus grinned as she added Constellar Kaus from Sheratan's ability, "I activate the other face-down Lightwave Tuning!"

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"With this Pollux becomes a Tuner Monster!" Lotus called.

"Wait did you say Tuner!?" Endive asked in shock.

**_"Lotus you also use a summoning barely used?" _**Ilzarbella asked also shocked.

Lotus explained, "Summons not used can be used. They have potential. I tune level 4 Pollux with level 3 Sheratan!"

At that Pollux turned to 4 green rings while Sheratan passed them turning to 3 stars synchronizing.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Dragon from beyond the stars! Soar throughout the cosmos, and from your powers of light may we view the reality of all things! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Light End Dragon!"

At that a white serpentine dragon with a golden headpiece appeared letting out a angelic roar.

* * *

_Light End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
_At attack declaration, if this card battles another monster: You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster this card is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

"Oh yeah that's my sis feeling the flow!"

Startled they looked to see Yuma, the boy, Tori, and a brown haired man along with Astral ran over.

**_"So that was Synchro Summoning..." _**Astral said in awe, **_"I knew it was miraculous but to see it in person is another thing indeed..."_**

"In the end Lotus always uses methods that had not been used!" the boy said in awe.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Lotus asked surprised.

"Kari told us to get you, but what's the deal why are you dueling Miss Endive, and why does she have a Number Card?" Yuma asked her.

Lotus told him turning back to the duel, "I'll tell you after. Light End attack Crazy Box!"

Light End Dragon charged as Endive yelled, "Have you lost it!? Your dragon is weaker then Crazy Box!"

"Light End Dragon's ability activates! When it battles a monster, it loses 500 attack, and defense points but your monster loses 1500 of it's points!" Lotus revealed.

"WHAT!?" Endive asked in shock.

Light End shined light from her headpiece on Crazy Box.

_Light End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

_Crazy Box:** (ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500/DEF: 300 - 1500 = 0)**_

"Grr as Light End isn't a number Crazy Box isn't destroyed!" Endive called as Light End struck a light attack on Crazy Box.

Lotus reminded, "Maybe but your still gonna take damage!"

Endive grunted as she got the shockwave. **(Endive: 3400)**

"Your Number's effect to prevent battle destruction is also a big weakness." Lotus told her before saying, "With that I end my turn which means Light End Dragon's ability wears off, and Crazy Box's points are restored."

_Crazy Box:** (ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000/DEF: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

* * *

**Lotus: 2750**

**Endive: 3400**

* * *

Endive 3rd Turn:

"Why you little brat... I'll make you regret doing this." Endive promised drawing, "I draw! And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it's effect, I can draw 2 cards!" Endive called drawing, "And I activate Crazy Box's ability! With it I can roll a dice, and an effect goes off depending on the result!"

Crazy Box took it's other unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Crazy Dice!" Endive called as the dice rolled before making 4, "It's a 4! Which means I negate the effects of one card on the field! I negate Light End Dragon's!"

Light End roared in agony.

"Light End!" Lotus cried in horror for her friend.

"Then I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World!" Endive called as a red robe wearing fiend holding a tome appeared

* * *

_Gren, Tactician of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Then by returning a Dark World monster from my field to my hand, I can summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

Gren morphed into a dark fiendish dragon roaring.

* * *

_Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK; 2700_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field._

* * *

"When did that card enter the graveyard?" Lotus asked confused.

**_"That's what she discarded from Ultimate Providence." _**Ilzarbella told her, _**"She was waiting for that."**_

"I then activate Forbidden Chalice!" Endive called.

* * *

_Forbidden Chalice_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"With this until this turn's end phase Crazy Box gains 400 points but it's abilities are negated!" Endive called as Crazy Box glowed.

_Crazy Box: **(ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400)**_

"Huh? Why would she negate her monster's abilities?" Tori asked seeing that.

Lotus explained to clear it up, "Crazy Box isn't allowed to attack. By doing that Crazy Box can attack now."

"Crazy Box attack Light End Dragon with Crazy Tackle!" Endive called as Crazy Box charged tackling Light End destroying her as Lotus cried out. **(Lotus: 1450) **"Hope your ready for more! Grapha attacks Pleiades!"

Grapha fired a dark purple breath destroying Pleiades as Lotus grunted. **(Lotus: 1250)**

"I end my turn. During this end phase Chalice's effect ends, and Crazy Box regains it's abilities." Endive told her.

_Crazy Box: **(ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000)**_

"Come on Lotus! Be the duelist Yuma dreams of being!" the blue boy, Caswell, cheered on.

"Yeah-HEY!"

Lotus 3rd Turn:

Lotus drew, "My turn, I draw!"

"You have no chance now! Your field is empty, and you have only 1 card in your hand! Face-it you've lost!" Endive called as Lotus looked to see.

"Actually what I drawn is plenty." Lotus grinned confusing Endive, "Why you ask? It's because of this I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! So now, I can draw 2 cards, and then I activate the spell, Shield & Sword!"

* * *

_Shield & Sword_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"With this all current monsters switches their points!" Lotus called as Endive looked shocked to her monsters.

_Crazy Box: **(ATK: 300/DEF: 3000)**_

_Grapha: **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 2700)**_

"Then I activate Monster Reborn!" Lotus called.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I revive Light End!" Lotus called as Light End reappeared roaring, "Then I summon Constellar Kaus!"

Kaus appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"And now Light End attack Crazy Box!" Lotus called as Light End charged an attack, "Then Light End's ability activates! Shining Reality!"

Light End charged a bright glow.

_Light End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

_Crazy Box:** (ATK: 300 - 1500 = 0/DEF: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)**_

Light End attacked striking Crazy Box as Endive cried out. **(Endive: 1300)**

Crazy Box still stand as Lotus cried to Endive, "I told you before that Crazy Box's protection effect is also it's biggest weakness, and now you'll see! Kaus attack Crazy Box, and end this duel!"

Kaus at that aimed a arrow firing at Crazy Box, and while it didn't destroy it that was enough to finish the duel as Endive cried out landing hard.

* * *

**Lotus: 1250**

**Endive: 0000**

**Lotus wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ah yeah! Did you guys see that Lotus totally schooled Miss Endive yeah!" Yuma cheered as they watched on with smiles.

Astral meanwhile reached his hand as a card flew from Endive to him as the 85 on her hand shattered as he took it showing it's Crazy Box.

* * *

_Astral's Memory..._

_It shows of that he is facing a big demonic being battling it out only for another person to start aiding Astral with a symbol on her: __∞._

* * *

**_"That battle... Yes, I know now... I had met someone against a fierce opponent..." _**Astral said to himself from the memory.

The brown haired man walked to Endive, "Miss Endive you alright?"

"Mr. Kay? W-What's going on? What are we doing out here?" Endive asked confused rubbing her head.

"It's a long story Miss Endive." Lotus told her, "But now you gotta tell Kari the detention I took was from a lie."

"A lie... Oh dear, I made a mistake. Yes come on." Endive said now remembering the detention.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So it was a misunderstanding?" Kari asked hearing Endive's explanation.

"Yes. So sorry, I hadn't being paying attention because of lack of sleep." Endive apologized to Kari.

Kari sighed, "All is forgiven. Thanks for telling me."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Endive smiled walking out.

Lotus smiled only for Kari to walk with a stern look as Lotus looked nervous only for her sister to grin, "Stop getting tense sis!"

She headlocked her as Lotus chuckled at her sister goofing around only for Kari to say, "But go the bed Lotus. We'll talk about more on this later."

Lotus nodded walking up, and laying on her bed looking at her poster of Quattro as she smiled, "Thanks for helping me go forward Quattro."

She fell asleep sleeping softly unaware that the card that contained Ilzarbella was glowing.

* * *

**And with that Barian's next chapter is finished ready. What do you guys think of Lotus' dueling, and debuting Synchro Summoning? Let me know in the reviews soon. Be sure to review!**


	3. Crime and Punishment Numbers!

**We're back guys. Instead of the Flip episodes we are instead going on a custom chapter here. What awaits us here in this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own the OCs!  
**

* * *

Lotus after taking good rest from dueling Miss Endive, and getting her Number was working on her Deck wondering what kinds of cards to add. She opened a Deck Box where the two Numbers she gotten were in. Diamond Crab King, and Crazy Box. She sighed before looking out the window remembering something from staring at the yard where a change of scenery happens.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Ahh!" a younger Lotus cried out landing on her butt as her Life Point counter dropped to zero showing the winner was Kari who walked over._

_"Got you again squirt." Kari who is a teenager grinned offering her a hand as Lotus looked upset taking it, "What's up, something you want to say?"_

_"What's wrong with me? I always lose!" Lotus cried tearing up, "Maybe I should quit, losing hurts."_

_Kari looked surprised before hugging her as Lotus continued, "I hate losing, I hate the game, I hate all of it!"_

_"Don't be like that little sis." Kari told her, "I was like you when I first started, and Dad kept on helping me. Don't let losing get to you. Dad said before Dueling is about having a great time not about winning, or losing."_

_"But I want to stop losing." Lotus frowned to her._

_"Losing can be tough but if you have fun you'll not care if you lose." Kari told her with a smile as Lotus turned to her, "Remember what Yuma, and Dad said. 'Feel the flow', and then 'High Five the Sky'!"_

_Lotus feeling inspired by hearing them smiled, "Your right Kari... Okay let's duel again!"_

_"Alright sis!" Kari grinned getting ready again as Lotus done so also._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Lotus looked on as she smiled remembering all those years back. It was a long time since Kari dueled due to her career as a reporter but thanks to School she kept on practicing her skills, and as always managing to get power while feeling the flow. It was amazing to always feel the flow, and have fun in dueling every now, and then. And with her maybe Yuma can also grow better...

..._She hopes._

**_"Thinking of something?" _**Ilzarbella asked her.

Lotus nodded saying, "Yeah. Kari helped me grow as a duelist."

**_"I see." _**Ilzarbella said nodded hearing that as Lotus turned back to working on her deck.

Lotus then thought. _'I can't help but feel something will happen...'_

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

Lotus was having a day off from school helping her Grandmother since work was getting hard on her leaving Yuma, and everyone else to head to school while Kari is doing reports on late nights.

"Thanks again for helping me instead of heading to school Lotus. Your a real sweet heart." Haru smiled to her.

Lotus smiled back, "It's no problem Grandma. With Kari stuck on reports, and Mom, and Dad missing it takes a lot to keep us going."

"Yes regretfully." Haru admitted before asking, "And I think something's troubling you? I'm maybe old, but I'm not blind."

"I never thought you are." Lotus smiled before saying, "Actually I feel something bad is gonna happen soon... I just don't know what that is."

"Well don't worry sweetie. Whatever it is you will always feel the flow." Haru smiled patting her back as Lotus smiled back, "Now come on. I got some shopping to do."

Lotus nodded knowing Kari can handle herself as she, and Haru walked out for Groceries after telling Kari where their going.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So... What is next for our list. We about robbed every old person in Heartland brother."

"Not everyone. There is still one we haven't took."

At that the second person put up a picture of Haru on the screen as a 13 appeared on his left cheek.

"Looks weak. Just like all the others." the first smirked as a 31 appeared on his right cheek, "So brother shall we?"

"Thought you never ask." the second smirked as they head out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Thanks again." Lotus smiled taking the change as she, and Haru walked out of the store together.

"Thanks for being with me again Lotus. I can't even get Yuma, or Kari to do this with me." Haru smiled to her.

Lotus shrugged with a smile, "Well someone always has to stay by your side, and make sure no accidents happen."

"Oh thank you that was so sweet." Haru smiled as they walked home, "Tell me, are you, and Yuma now doing something for a friend?"

Lotus blinked at that.

"I can't see who but I can tell you, and him got things to do together." Haru smiled, "You two were talking to somebody."

Lotus chuckled before saying, "As always your one to surprise us. Actually yeah to someone named Astral, and somehow only me, and Yuma can see him. He said his suffered amnesia, and to reclaim his memories we have to get Number Cards. Cards like these."

At that she shows Haru the two Numbers she has.

"That must sound tough which means you had been hard working like me." Haru said hearing that, "Except it involves Dueling?"

Lotus nodded at that, "Yeah... Number Holders are influenced by Numbers making them different, and powerful people to beat. Shark was influenced, and me, and Yuma battled with all we got, and beat him. Miss Endive was also under control, and gave me that fake detention thinking I rigged me, and Yuma's duel with Shark. And Yuma told me that Mr. Kay was also controlled by a Number trying to make a Virus allowing us to see Crashbug. I don't know what would happen next but I know that as we collect Numbers things will be difficult."

"Well I know that you, and Yuma will be successful to finding your friend's memories, and remember who he is." Haru smiled to her making Lotus smiled back before the sounds of Motor Bikes caught their attention looking to see two bikers were riding before stopping in front of them.

"Hey Grandma how bout giving us that purse of your's?" one of them smirked as they got off.

"What do you want it for?" Haru asked with a glare as she stepped back.

"Oh come on we just want to borrow any kind of cash you got in there." the other smirked walking over both of them wearing identical blue jackets with blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves.

Lotus got in front of them as the first said, "Step out of the way little girl. Unless you want to get hurt."

"You gotta go through me to get Grandma." Lotus told them glaring.

Haru said to her, "Lotus stop!"

"Fine then." the other smirked pulling out a knife, "You've made your choice little girl."

Lotus shook but tried to stand brave as Ilzarbella told her, **_"I can sense Numbers from them Lotus. Two powerful ones."_**

Lotus blinked before activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel us? Fine if that's what you wish." the first smirked getting ready with the second joining in coated in Purple Auras, "We're of the Purple Dragons. Names Martin, and this is my brother Duncan. And don't you forget that."

_'Personally don't care who they are.' _Lotus thought getting ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Breaking Now by From Ashes to New)**

**Lotus: 4000**

**Martin & Duncan: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Martin 1st Turn:

"I'm taking first charge little broad, I draw!" Martin called drawing with a smirk, "And to start off I activate One for One!"

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending this useless monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level 1 monster from my hand, or my deck." Martin smirked discarding the card, "So now rise to the field Puny Penguin!"

At that a small blue penguin appeared.

* * *

_Puny Penguin_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 200_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard after being flipped face-up: Target 1 "Penguin" monster in your Graveyard, except "Puny Penguin"; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Then I summon a second Puny Penguin from my hand." Martin smirked as another Penguin appeared.

"Two Level 1s..." Lotus trailed off as Haru watched on.

"Now I overlay both my Puny Penguins in order to build the Overlay Network!" Martin called as the two flew up entering, "Come forth Number 13: Embodiment of Crime!"

At that a red 13 appeared before what appeared was a monster with a strange body a yellow, and black outline, with sharp curved horns, red eyes, a yellow cross wrapped in chains, chains around his body, and some kind of of sharp disk in front of it, with spikes on it's right, and left with a chain connecting it.

* * *

_Number 13: Embodiment of Crime_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 1_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_2 Level 1 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment", this card gains these effects._  
_● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._  
_● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That's one of the Numbers they have." Lotus grunted seeing it.

Haru widen her eyes realizing, "So those are these Number Cards, Lotus told me about!"

"Then I'll throw down three face-downs. Your up little broad." Martin smirked.

Lotus 1st Turn:

"I have a name! And it's Lotus!" Lotus called drawing, _'I don't know what that Number can do, so I better fortify my defenses.' _"Okay first off, I'll activate Cards from the Sky!"

* * *

_Cards from the Sky_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"By banishing a Light Fairy from my hand like Shining Angel, I can draw 2 cards but I cannot battle this turn nor can I Special Summon." Lotus said drawing two cards.

"What mattered to that attitude from before? Too scared to fight?" Duncan taunted.

Lotus only ignored him before saying, "I summon Constellar Pollux!"

Pollux appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Pollux_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can Normal Summon a Constellar from my hand." Lotus explained, "Come Constellar Acubens!"

Acubens appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Acubens_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All "Constellar" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK._

* * *

"When summoned Acubens gives all Constellars 500 attack points!" Lotus told her opponents.

_Pollux: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

_Acubens: **(ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300)**_

"And I'll lay down three face-downs." Lotus said ending her turn.

* * *

**Lotus: 4000**

**Martin & Duncan: 4000**

* * *

Duncan 1st Turn:

"Finally. I draw!" Duncan smirked drawing, "And I start out by activating Sinister Serpent's effect! During my Standby Phase while it's in the graveyard, I can add it to my hand from the graveyard!"

He shows the card.

_'So that was the card Martin discarded for One for One.' _Lotus thought seeing that.

"Then I activate Magical Stone Excavation!" Duncan smirked.

* * *

_Magical Stone Excavation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I discard two cards to add One for One to my hand, and activate it!" Duncan smirked, "So I send this card to the graveyard to summon Treeborn Frog!"

At that a small frog jumped to the field croaking.

* * *

_Treeborn Frog_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you do not control "Treeborn Frog": You can Special Summon this card. You must control no Spell/Trap Cards to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Then I summon Sinister Serpent!" Duncan smirked as a serpent appeared hissing.

* * *

_Sinister Serpent_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 250_

_During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can add it to your hand, also banish 1 "Sinister Serpent" from your Graveyard during your opponent's next End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Sinister Serpent" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I use both Treeborn Frog, and Sinister Serpent in order to build the Overlay Network!" Duncan called as the two entered, "There is Crime but their must also be Punishment! I Xyz Summon, Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment!"

A red 31 appeared the Number appeared as Embodiment of Crime but now it has spiked horns, yellow eyes, black, and yellow body outline, a spiked ball at the chain, and a gold cross.

* * *

_Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 1_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_2 Level 1 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime", this card gains these effects._  
_● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._  
_● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"So there's the other Number. Both of them must been connected to each other." Lotus said seeing they looked alike.

"Well now I'll activate the field spell, Wetlands!" Duncan smirked as what appeared around them was a land that has tall grass before it started raining.

* * *

_Wetlands_

_Field Spell Card_

_All Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 2 or lower monsters gain 1200 ATK._

* * *

"So now all monsters that are Aqua Type, attributes being water, and that have levels 2 or lower gain 1200 attack points." Duncan smirked as Lotus looked focused, "For now it's your move."

Lotus 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lotus called drawing looking before saying, "I use level 4 Pollux, and Acubens to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Dazzling Warrior show your light to form the true self! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Constellar Praesepe!"

Praesepe appeared ready to battle but confused of why it's in defense.

* * *

_Constellar Praesepe_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters_  
_Once per turn, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when a "Constellar" monster you control is attacking or being attacked: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Defense Mode? So you are scared to fight." Martin smirked which Lotus ignored, "Useless, I activate Embodiment of Crime's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monsters switch from defense mode to attack mode, and must attack it this turn. Crime Gaze!"

An orb went into Crime's cross as chains forced Praesepe to stood up ready. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

_'Why would he force my monsters to battle his Number? Unless those set cards are the key.' _Lotus thought, "I activate the trap, Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri!"

* * *

_Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 LIGHT monster to target 1 banished monster; your opponent can reveal 1 Trap Card from their hand to negate this card's effect, otherwise you Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"I sacrifice a Light monster to summon a banished monster!" Lotus called as her Xyz vanished, "You can reveal 1 trap from your hand to negate Light Art."

"We don't got a card in our hands so go ahead, and summon it." Martin smirked, "It won't do any good."

"Well now I summon Shining Angel!" Lotus called as a fairy appeared in defense.

* * *

_Shining Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"So you summoned something weaker. But as my brother said it won't do any good, and here's why! Embodiment of Punishment has the same effect!" Duncan smirked as a orb entered Punishment's cross,** (ORU: 2 - 1) **"Punishment Gaze!"

Chains forced Shining Angel up.

_'Why would they force the opponent's monsters to fight? It doesn't make any sense... Well now I don't have a choice.' _Lotus thought before saying, "Okay you two want to battle so bad then Angel charge in at Embodiment of Punishment!"

Angel charged as Duncan smirked, "You'll now pay the price!"

"Huh?" Lotus asked confused.

Duncan smirked, "It's quite simple really. On their own Embodiments of Crime, and Punishment stood no match against any monster. But by being together on the field, their effects that really bring the pain now go into full effect!"

"And those effects is that if they have Overlay Units they can't be destroyed!" Martin added as Shining Angel struck Punishment, "But also any attack that a monster makes at them forces YOU to take the damage instead of us!"

"What!?" Lotus asked in shock.

Punishment upon being struck has it's eyes glowed red firing a blast from it's eyes at Lotus who cried out. **(Lotus: 3100)**

_**"Quite powerful abilities... This will be tough with them on the field."**_Ilzarbella remarked to Lotus, **_"They have one Overlay Unit each now but since a Number can only be destroyed in battle by another Number they don't need to worry about the effects that grant immunity to destruction only to card effects."_**

"Lotus!" Haru cried seeing Lotus being harmed by the effect.

"I'm okay Grandma. It's only 900 points of damage just a little scratch." Lotus assured her with a smile.

"That scratch will be your undoing against us." Duncan smirked as Lotus glared, "Now what will you do next?"

Lotus looked at her two cards before saying, "One is summoning Constellar Kaus!"

The centaur appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Now with them I build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up, "I Xyz Summon, Number 85: Crazy Box!"

The Number's sealed form appeared before unforming to Crazy Box.

* * *

_Number 85: Crazy Box_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 300_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card cannot attack. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; roll a six-sided die and apply the result._  
_1: Halve your Life Points. 2: Draw 1 card._  
_3: Your opponent discards 1 card._  
_4: Negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field, until the end of this turn._  
_5: Destroy 1 card on the field. 6: Destroy this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"This little broad has a Number herself?" Martin asked in shock.

"And sorry but if your hoping that Crazy Box's 3000 points will help it won't cause Crazy Box isn't allowed to attack." Lotus told them shocking them, "Which means your chances of using Crime, and Punishment's effects won't work!"

**_"Clever Lotus. That way you can both protect yourself, and prevent them from landing more strikes." _**Ilzarbella said impressed, **_"Guess it's a good thing you didn't decide to leave it at home."_**

_'Yeah, I never thought it will come in handy like this.' _Lotus thought, "Next, I use Crazy Box's Special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can roll a dice to use one of it's abilities! Let's see what chance has in store! Crazy Dice!"

Lotus toss a dice as Crazy Box took an overlay unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The dice rolled to 2.

"Since I rolled a 2, I can draw 1 card." Lotus said drawing, "Then I'll turn it over to you two."

* * *

**Lotus: 3100**

**Martin & Duncan: 4000**

* * *

Martin 2nd Turn:

"You think cause your monster can't attack you think you have a chance. Well you couldn't been more wrong!" Martin called drawing, "I draw! And now I place a monster face-down! But now, I activate the face-down, Book of Taiyou!"

* * *

_Book of Taiyou_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I flip a monster from the field face-up! Join the duel Penguin Soldier!"

At that it flipped to show of a Penguin in armor holding a sword.

* * *

_Penguin Solider_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 750_

_DEF: 500_

_FLIP: You can target up to 2 monsters on the field; return those targets to the hand._

* * *

"And now as Penguin Solider is flipped, I can take two monsters in play, and order then right back to the hand!" Martin called shocking Lotus, "Which means Crazy Box goes back to your Deck!"

Crazy Box vanished as Lotus grunted as Haru gasped in shock covering her mouth.

"Then as Penguin Soldier is level 2, a aqua type, and a water monster all in one then it gains 1200 points due to Wetlands!" Martin added as Penguin Solider grew. **(ATK: 750 + 1200 = 1950) **"And now Soldier strike her directly!"

Soldier charged at Lotus who called, "I won't let that through! I activate Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This revives Praesepe from the graveyard, and becomes an Overlay Unit!" Lotus called as Praesepe appeared as Penguin Soldier held it's attack. **(ORU: 1)**

Martin growled, "Slippery little broad you are huh? Fine I'll end the battle. It's your move."

Lotus 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lotus called drawing.

"And I activate, Forgotten Temple of the Deep!" Martin called.

* * *

_Forgotten Temple of the Deep_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While this card is on the field, this card's name becomes "Umi". Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster you control; banish that target. During your End Phase: Special Summon the monster(s) banished by this effect._

* * *

"Once every turn, we can banish a level 4 or lower Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Fish from our fields until our End Phases." Martin said as Penguin Soldier vanished.

Ilzarbella said seeing that, **_"With that method it will prevent you from battling any other monster except the Numbers. Quite a card."_**

_'But dangerous...' _Lotus thought looking before thinking, _'Perfect!'_

"I summon Constellar Sombre!" Lotus called as Sombre appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Sombre_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute._  
_You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect._  
_● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can banish a Constellar like Pollux from the graveyard to take a Constellar, and add it to my hand." Lotus said adding back Kaus, "But also I can summon a Constellar from my hand if I use this effect which means, I can summon Kaus once more!"

Kaus appeared again.

"So your planning to bring that Crazy Box again? It wouldn't do good since both our Numbers will use your other Xyz to make it attack." Duncan smirked.

"That's a good point... However, I have a monster that is more then a match for your Numbers." Lotus said with a grin confusing them, "Instead of saying it why not, I show you two? I use Kaus' ability! This allows it, and Sombre to gain 1 level each!"

Kaus fired at the sky as light rained on him, and Sombre.

_Sombre: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Kaus:** (LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now by using Pollux, and Kaus I can build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up.

"Light of the stars, descend and show the true form of reality! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Constellar Pleiades!" Lotus chanted as her ace Constellar appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Now I activate Pleiades' Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit, a card returns back to the hand! Such as Embodiment of Crime!" Lotus called shocking them.

"What?" Duncan asked in shock.

"Go Constellar Light!" Lotus called as Pleiades' sword took an orb shining on Crime making it vanish as Martin grunted in frustration adding it to his Extra Deck. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

**_"With that the ability to transfer all damage to you from Punishment vanishes." _**Ilzarbella said impressed.

"Grandma!" Haru looked to see Yuma, Tori, Astral but Haru can't see him, and Bronk ran over along with a short boy with glasses arrived, "Kari told me you, and Lotus went out so I have to find you two. What's going on?"

"These two boys tried to mug me but Lotus is dueling them. And she told me about helping your friend regain his memories by acquiring these Number Cards." Haru answered surprising them as they looked to the duel, "Lotus just sent back one of the Numbers that was aiding the other."

"Why you little brat... How dare you do that!?" Duncan yelled as the aura on him intensifies along with Martin.

"No one, and I mean 'NO ONE' mocks us, and gets away with it!" Martin yelled making Lotus flinch.

"Come on Lotus! Show those brutes you mean business!" Tori cheered for them.

"Be ready to High Five the Sky!" Yuma encouraged for her.

**_"Your not gonna talk to them?" _**Ilzarbella asked Lotus.

Lotus smiled to her, "I am only focusing on trying to beat these two. Alright Pleiades attack Emodiment of Punishment!"

Pleiades charged at Punishment.

"And then Praesepe allows me to use an Overlay Unit for Pleiades to gain 1000 attack points!" Lotus called as Praesepe used it's Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

_Pleiades: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"I banish Necro Gardna to negate the attack!" Duncan called as Pleiades hit a shield.

"Praesepe can still attack!" Lotus called as Praesepe charged.

Duncan called, "As Praesepe isn't a Number, Embodiment of Punishment stands tall!"

"But your still gonna take damage!" Lotus reminded as Praesepe slashed as the two brothers cried out. **(Martin & Duncan: 2100)**

"Ah man! She almost had them!" the young man said to them.

"She'll be fine Flip! She's feeling the flow right now!" Yuma cheered.

Bronk said to them, "Hopefully those two creeps won't make a comeback."

_Pleiades: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

* * *

**Lotus: 3100**

**Martin & Duncan: 2100**

* * *

Duncan 2nd Turn:

"Time for you to regret this!" Duncan called drawing.

"Well before that, I use Pleiades' other Overlay Unit to send back Embodiment of Punishment!" Lotus called as Pleiades took another Unit as Punishment vanished. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"And that's your worst mistake! I activate Pot of Greed!" Duncan called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"I can draw 2 new cards from my Deck!" Duncan called drawing, "And now I summon Submarine Frog!"

A scuba like Frog appeared.

* * *

_Submarine Frog_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damageto your opponent._

* * *

"Thanks to Wetlands it gains 1200 attack points!" Duncan called as Submarine Frog grew. **(ATK: 1200 + 1200 = 2400)**

**_"But it's still not strong enough to destroy either of Lotus' monsters."_** Astral pointed out.

"And now I activate Book of Moon!" Duncan called activating a spell.

* * *

_Book of Moon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"With it your less point monster takes a knee!" Duncan called as Praesepe switch down to face-down defense, "And now Submarine Frog attack! And as it's attack a monster in defense mode your still gonna take damage!"

Lotus watched as Frog stabbed Praesepe with it's spear destroying it. **(Lotus: 1500)**

"And even if your monster is stronger, Martin will finish this next turn." Duncan smirked.

"Their won't be a next turn." Lotus said to them confusing them.

Lotus 4th Turn:

"It's my turn draw!" Lotus called drawing looking, "And I use Pleiades to rebuild the Overlay Network!"

The monster flew back in.

"Huh? She has a monster that can overlay itself?" Flip asked in shock.

"Oh yeah... It's the boss monster monster of the Constellars." Yuma remembered.

"Rain down your dazzling light to reveal the true form of one's take on reality! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Lotus chanted as his new monster that looked like a dragon appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Ptolemy M7_

_Light Type_

_Rank 6_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters  
__You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"That's a whole lot of monster right there." Bronk admitted seeing it.

"Since it's summoned using this method it can't use it's abilities this turn." Lotus explained, "But now I activate Book of Taiyou, and my face-down Book of Moon!"

At that Ptolemy M7 was flipped down before flipping back up.

"What was the point of that?" Duncan asked seeing that.

"It was this! I activate Ptolemy M7's ability!" Lotus called.

"Hey you said you can't use it's abilities when summoned from that method!" Martin reminded.

"I know. But if it's flipped down first, and then flipped up at the same turn then that's no longer applied!" Lotus told them.

**(A/N (bopdog111): That's actually true as what it says in the rulings in Ptolemy M7: ****If "Constellar Ptolemy M7" is Xyz Summoned by placing it on top of a "Constellar" Xyz Monster, then flipped face-down and face-up during the same turn, its effect can be activated during that turn."****)**

"I never thought of pulling something like that off." Bronk admitted a bit nervous.

"And now Ptolemy M7 forces your monster to the hand!" Lotus called as Ptolemy M7 took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Submarine Frog vanished as they watched in horror.

"Now Ptolemy M7 attack!" Lotus called as Ptolemy M7 fired a light blast at the two as they cried out landing hard.

* * *

**Lotus: 1500**

**Martin & Duncan: 0000**

**Lotus wins the duel!**

* * *

Lotus sighed as the duel while removing her Duel Gazer happy it's over.

Meanwhile Astral reached his hand as the Numbers were removed from Martin, and Duncan too where the numbers on their cheeks vanished as Astral took them.

* * *

_Astral's Memory..._

_He sees a world that are both blue, and red before they been separated to each 1 Blue, and 1 Red from each other drifting far off._

* * *

Seeing the memory he let out a interested hum as Yuma ran over, "Lotus you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Those two had strong Numbers." Lotus admitted rubbing her hand, "I don't want to go through something has Yubel effects again."

"Those two Number have them huh?" Yuma asked looking to the brothers who sat up rubbing their heads not remembering what's going on, "What should we do with them?"

"Call the authorities." Lotus answered calling the police from her Duel Gazer.

* * *

After the police arrived, and arrested Martin, and Duncan for multiple muggings from the eldery they went back as Kari looked, "Grandma, Yuma, Lotus! I was worried sick, what happened!?"

"We got a little mixed when some boys tried to mug me." Haru answered shocking Kari, "But you gotta be proud for Lotus. She protected me throughout that experience."

Kari sighed before telling Lotus, "Lotus don't do that again. That was so dangerous."

"I'll try." Lotus said to her as Kari sighed again getting back to her reports.

Haru turned to Yuma, "By the way is Astral out right now?"

Yuma blinked before looking to where Astral is who is equally surprised before he said, "Uh he's right here."

Haru turned to the direction Yuma's pointing as she said to Astral, "Both my grandchildren are doing a lot to help you regain your memories. Look out for them, and make sure they'll be okay alright Astral?"

Astral hearing that smiled closing his eyes saying, **_"Of course ma'am. I'll do that."_**

"He said he'll do what he can." Yuma told Haru so she'll know what he said.

"Great. Now I got a lot to prepare for. Lotus would you like to help?" Haru asked her.

Lotus said, "I gotta put the Numbers in my case first."

"Oh go ahead, and do that." Haru told her with a smile.

Lotus smiled walking up to her room, and taking out both Embodiments placing them with Diamond King Crab, and soon placed in Crazy Box as she looked at the three Numbers, _'Hm... What will happen now? I can't help but feel this is only the beginning...'_

**_"Whatever it is we will face it."_**Ilzarbella told her as Lotus smiled heading back downstairs.

* * *

**And that's part 3 of this story here. Crime, and Punishment is always hard to deal with isn't it? We will look into the Sparrow's line of work next chapter. Be sure to review!**


	4. The Sparrow, Part 1!

**Alright we are at the Sparrow Episode here in March of Barian, and how will this story's version of the Sparrow will do in this? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night where Lotus, and Astral were watching a TV Show called 'The Sparrow' in Yuma's room with him asleep in his hammock where they see a blue robed woman was in a castle firing lightning from her staff at a warrior that looks like Panther Warrior, and a bronze armored falcon as she cackled. Suddenly the window shattered as from what burst in was a boy that has on a white suit with golden braces, and boots with blue lines along with a blue cap, spiky gray hair, and a gold belt wearing a red mask rolling on the ground as the woman stopped in shock seeing him.

_"Sparrow!" _the Panther Warrior lookalike cried in relief seeing him.

_"I have journeyed through time and space to fight the forces of evil, and restore justice to the galaxy!" _the boy known as Sparrow declared before waving his cape calling to the woman, _"I am the Sparrow!"_

"Ah he's so dreamy." Lotus gushed clasping her hands together with a blush, "So brave."

**_"Dreamy? He appears in your dreams?" _**Astral asked her snapping the girl out of her daydream.

"I-It was an expression Astral... It means daydreaming about a magical moment." Lotus admitted sheepishly while flapping her hand in a sheepish gesture, "Any girl gets that."

**_"Observation Number 8: Human Females get into dreaming with their eyes open when they encountered some kind of magical moment." _**Astral observed hearing that.

_'8? What's 4, 5, 6, and 7?'_ Lotus thought blinking.

_"How!?"_ Lotus, and Astral turned back ignoring Yuma's snoring to where the woman questioned, _"Furious Max sealed you away in a Dimensional Prison!"_

_"I escaped!" _the Sparrow replied to her.

Not letting that bother her the woman said to him, _"Well, things have changed since you were sealed away! Furious Max now rules over the entire galaxy!"_

_"His reign is about to come to an end!" _the Sparrow declared before jumping up, _"Go Mega-Punch Surprise!"_

He was about to give an attack before seeing from a crystal beside the woman was a white robed version of her catching him off-guard.

_'It can't be... the Galaxy Queen's true identity is none other than...' _they hear the Sparrow thought in shock.

The woman known as Galaxy Queen smirked, _"You fool! Nobody can stop the dark emperor's curse!"_

With that she used her staff to bind the Sparrow as well.

_"Now your my puppet! Just like your precious Puma!" _the Galaxy Queen smirked cackling evilly.

"Knock it off!" Yuma complained tiredly using the remote to turn the TV off, "Man, her laugh is frightening."

"Hey! We were watching that!" Lotus complained to her brother standing up.

"People are trying to sleep." Yuma said turning in his hammock to go back to bed.

Astral asked Lotus, **_"The Sparrow is from a different world just like me. Where is he from?"_**

"I think... Vortexia?" Lotus asked thinking about it while turning the TV back on.

_"Tune in tomorrow to watch the Sparrow's destiny continue to unfold!" _the announcer said as the words 'To be continued...' appeared on the screen.

"Aww..." Lotus pouted at that, "Thanks a lot Yuma, now we missed the best part!"

"You can see it when they run it again. And don't blame me for wanting to get to sleep." Yuma said in his sleep.

"..." Lotus still pouted before yawning, "Speaking about sleep it is late... I'll see you tomorrow Astral."

**_"Be sure to sleep well, and don't let the bed bugs bite." _**Astral told her as she went down.

Lotus laid down on her bed yawning before saying, "Sparrow... One day, I hope I can meet you."

With that she feel asleep.

**_"Hmm... Observation 3: A small box called a 'Television Set' can show stories that can entertain, and motivate humans for dreams." _**Ilzarbella said to her own observation quietly to not wake Lotus.

* * *

_The next day..._

Lotus had just finished class sighing, "Man making up for late work is had to do... At least, I was able to finish it with Miss Endive being more nicer since Crazy Box came around."

"Lotus there you are!" Yuma grinned running to her, "Come on let's get some Crunchy Ice Cream Tacos!"

"Not sure if their a thing... But why not!?" Lotus grinned as Astral appeared.

**_"We don't have time for that, we need to return to your house immediately." _**Astral said to them making them turn to him confused.

"Why?" Lotus asked him.

Astral answered, _**"I have to 'tune in to watch the Sparrow's destiny continue to unfold'."**_

"Huh?" Yuma blinked surprised.

Lotus said to him, "Oh Astral that isn't on until later."

**_"Later? The transmission can't be that late to send how the Sparrow can help. If he came from a Dimensional Vortex he might know me, and my memories." _**Astral said to her as she blinked before softly giggling, **_"What's so funny?"_**

"Sorry Astral... But a TV Show isn't anything like that. 'The Sparrow' is a sci-fi fiction show. And that is a science-" Lotus started to explain only for Tori, and Bronk to ran up.

"Hey Yuma, Lotus! Did you two hear?" Tori said to them as they looked over.

"Hear what?" Yuma asked confused.

"The Sparrow is down by the sea port!" Tori smiled to her.

Lotus widen her eyes, "What? The Sparrow!? He's really here!?"

"Yes he is! They built a set or a studio or something, down on south street! Let's go!" Tori answered giddy as they each grabbed Yuma's hands pulling him down with Bronk, and Astral following.

"Hey leave me out! I got some Ice Cream Tacos to munch on!" Yuma whined which they ignored heading down where Tori said the studio is.

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at a studio where it's a dome surrounded by a water resort where girls were cheering in with Tori, and Lotus calling, "We love you Sparrow!"

"Are we the only guys here?" Bronk asked seeing he, and Yuma are the only boys.

"I wish we could get in there to see him..." Tori said with a giddy blush.

Hearing a chuckle the four turned to Flip who's grinning, "If you wanna get in, just follow me."

With that they snuck backstage to where a guard was guarding a entrance.

"It's possible to stroll right past these stage door guys." Flip said to them, "I saw this on a reality show about celebrity fan clubs. The secret is to act like an industry big shot."

With that he put on a cape, and glasses before strolling to the guard.

"Hey, how you doin', mac?" Flip asked walking over as they watched, "Just swung by ninjablue to grab some Sushi, good stuff! Man, the paparazzi in this town never give up, I had to hide out in a..."

Unfortunately the guard wasn't fooled grabbing Flip but distracting him as he scold Flip as the four snuck in.

"Whoa, it's so cool." Tori gushed really eager, "He probably walked down this hallway, right where I'm walking. I'm never taking these shows off ever!"

"This is so amazing! I can't believe the Sparrow comes here to perform, I don't want to forget this experience!" Lotus gushed also quite eager.

"You lowly minions think you can defeat me?" a voice ringed out catching their attention, "Think again!"

"Ya' hear that?" Tori asked in shock as Lotus ran in, "Hey wait up!"

They ran in the room where they see the Sparrow himself practicing with a whip.

"Whoa it's him!" Tori, and Lotus gushed in excitement.

"He's a little shorter then I thought he'd be." Bronk admitted with a smile.

"Dark Emperor Furious Max, your reign of terror is about to end!" the Sparrow declared going over his lines.

**_"The Dark Emperor Furious Max. Is that who I was sent here to battle?" _**Astral asked himself hearing that before seeing something, **_"Lotus behind you! One of Furious Max's minions is about to grab you!"_**

"AH what!?" Lotus cried jumping out from her spot thinking that was so before tripping on some rope where a sandbag fell as she blinked, "Astral that's just a proPPPPPP AHHHH!"

She was pulled up in the air when the rope between her ankles pulled her up screaming catching not only her group's attention but also the Sparrow who looked to see what's going on.

"Lotus! What are you doing!?" Tori cried.

Astral flew up interested to the upside down Lotus with her skirt lowered showing she's wearing blue shorts, **_"What's this? Why didn't you tell me you can fly upside down?"_**

"I'm not flying, I'm stuck!" Lotus cried before the rope started to spin, "Ah make it stop! Make it stop!"

As she cried out her Deck fell down landing in front of the Sparrow who noticed at that as the rope snapped as she cried out launching to the costume props as Yuma ran catching her as they crashed causing quite a fuss.

"What's going on in here!?" the guard from before asked barging in.

"Uh-oh busted!" Bronk cried seeing their caught.

* * *

"You kids are trespassing on a closed set!" the guard scolded at the four once they made sure Lotus was alright shaken but fine, "We're going to the security room and calling your parents."

Tori, and Bronk walked out as Yuma, and Lotus were about to follow until the Sparrow dropped to them, "Not you two. Your coming with me."

They turned just as the Sparrow launched a grapnel grabbing them both where it pulled them somewhere.

"Wait! Where are you taking us!?" Yuma cried confused.

* * *

They were in a room with merchandise of the Sparrow as he turned handing the Deck Box to Lotus, "Is this your's little girl? Because I know it isn't mine."

"Huh?" Lotus blinked before checking her spot where she put her Deck as she froze, "O-Oh man, I can't believe it fell from me! Thanks Mr. Sparrow!"

She took the box back as Astral asked her, _**"The Heart, and Soul of a Duelist, and you just dropped it? Unbelievable."**_

"I-It was an accident Astral!" Lotus told him with a sweat drop while Yuma glared at him.

"Anyway, thanks for Lotus' Deck." Yuma said smiling to him.

The Sparrow shook his head replying, "No need to thank me. Though I do have a small request with you two."

"What is it?" Yuma asked curiously.

"I would like to challenge you, and your sister to a lavish duel!" the Sparrow replied.

"Whoa you can duel?" Lotus asked in awe.

The Sparrow nodded with a smile, "When I'm not saving the Universe, yes."

"We can have one now!" Lotus cried excited to duel her hero.

"You mean it?" the Sparrow asked in a different voice before realizing what he said clearing his throat with a blushing asking in his normal voice, "I meant to say... Are you sure?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure but first... Can I please have your autograph on my Deck!?" Lotus asked gushing handing her Deck Box.

The Sparrow, Yuma, and Astral blinked at this before the former smiled taking the Deck, "Why of course. You came through the trouble to see me up close, and personal."

**_"What is a autograph?"_** Astral asked Yuma as they watched the Sparrow signed Lotus' Deck Box.

"It's the signature of someone who is famous where fans kept as a memento." Yuma explained as the Sparrow hand the Deck Box back as Lotus hugged the box happy, "Alright Sparrow down, and Quattro is next... Anyone Sparrow my name's Yuma, and let's duel!"

**_"But we have more important matters here. Like finding out what he knows about me." _**Astral reminded Yuma annoying him.

"He doesn't know anything about you!" Yuma snapped as the Sparrow, and Lotus turned.

**_"He might." _**Astral tried to convince as a Spider lowered in front of the Sparrow.

"No he won't, trust me, he's-" Yuma tried to argue only to hear horrified screaming as they looked to see the Sparrow shaking under the bench under the room whimpering, and in fright, "Uh, what's wrong?"

The Sparrow not making words shakingly pointed to what frightened him to the Spider.

"That little spider?" Yuma asked in disbelief which earned Lotus stomping on his foot, "OW! Lotus!"

"Get the Spider out." Lotus said to him with a glare which he slowly nodded, and she walked to the Sparrow to comfort him.

While he was doing that what they didn't know is that the Spider had a mark too small to see: 70.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A young boy with light covered hair raised up with one wick of green colored hair falling over his forehead, and green hair near his neck as well. His his attire is shaped like a spider, and the orbs accentuating his collar resemble its eight eyes with green sleeves, and a white stripes on it.

He had seen from a vision that shows of Yuma, Lotus, and even Astral talking, and was startled of a scream, and gave away his location, "Seems like I didn't look hard enough... That child actor gave away my spy's location... No matter now that I know where the original Number is it will be much more simple."

With that in mind he held a card called Number 70: Malevolent Sin as it glowed.

* * *

Back with the Tsukumos Yuma had just blown the Spider away as he said to Sparrow, "It's gone now."

"The Big Bad Spider's gone." Lotus said comforting to the Sparrow.

The Sparrow sighed in relief saying in his voice from before, "That, was terrifying. Thanks for helping."

Yuma started laughing, "You're supposed to be this awesome intergalactic hero, and you're afraid of a little spider?"

Lotus gave him a hard glare which made Yuma stop out of fear as the Sparrow took off his mask while managing his hair, "I'm not a hero. I'm just an average middle-school kid from the 'burbs. I like video games, and comic books, and pizza, I'm not some monster-busting freedom fighter. I mean, I can't even talk to girls without getting nervous. But it's all about keeping the fans interested 24/7 so, I had to keep up the act at all times. And let's be honest, it's not like anyone wants to know the real me."

"...I do." Lotus smiled making the Sparrow turn to her, "Their no reason to keep your real self a secret. People would love to see the real you."

"Yeah what sis said." Yuma grinned to him.

"You two think so? Thank you two." the Sparrow smiled taking one of their hands each, "Your like the first people who's ever said that to me. Okay, uh hang on, I'm gonna try this out... It is nice to meet you, my name is Nelson. Nelson Andrews."

**_"What is a 'Nelson'?" _**Astral asked himself.

"Yeah that's it." Lotus smiled to Nelson, "Keep that up, and you will have a lot of fans for you not when your the Sparrow."

"Hey what do you say we all get to know each other with a duel?" Yuma asked with a smile.

Nelson nodded with a smile before a voice ring out, "There you are!"

Hearing that they turned to where a woman with hot pink knee length hair wearing a blue dress was at the door looking displeased, "Who are they, Nelson?"

"Mom! Uhh..." Nelson started nervously.

"That's your mom?" Yuma asked surprised.

Lotus looked shocked before saying, "Galaxy Queen..."

"You're not to speak to anyone except for authorized personal!" the woman snapped to Nelson.

"I know that mom, but uh..."

"But nothing!" the woman rudely interrupted walking over, "If people found out what kind of a kid you really are, the illusion of the Sparrow would be shattered! And it's not just about you! Think about how many people depend on you being the Sparrow. You're part of something much bigger than yourself, Nelson. You need to remember that."

Lotus stared on at Nelson looking helpless to stand up to himself, and tell his mother that he wants to be normal. If it's one thing she doesn't like it's people forcing others to do what they think not caring about what those people think of.

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave." the woman said turning her attention to Yuma, and Lotus roughly placing her hands on each of their shoulders to shove them out of the studio before threatening, "If you two tell anyone you had met Nelson, I will make sure you never duel in this town again!"

Feeling angry by this Lotus snapped to the woman, "Stop it!"

Hearing that Nelson looked shocked hearing Lotus snapping at his mother with Yuma looking over.

"You have no right to treat your own son like this, nor do you have any right to stop anyone from dueling!" Lotus yelled at the woman, "There's nothing wrong with Nelson having friends with his normal self, and your outright just shoving him away from them focusing on him being the Sparrow! Had you not even cared about Nelson's own feelings, and what he thinks about this!?"

"Do you even know who I am?" the woman glared at her.

"I don't but even if I do, I don't care." Lotus answered bluntly making the woman's eyes to widen, and shocking Nelson more, "You need to hear what I just said to you wither you like it or not, and you can't force Nelson to be what he doesn't want to be. He has a choice to make, and it's not your's to do!"

"Lotus come on... We'll be back sometime. We can't anything right now." Yuma said taking her hand before turning to Nelson, "Nelson we're gonna have that duel someday! But first, you have to stop letting everyone tell you who to be."

Nelson looked on before regretfully saying staring to the ground, "I can't... The Sparrow is more important than I am. Nelson Andrews doesn't matter."

Lotus looked shocked hearing him say that as the door closed.

* * *

_Later..._

They were watching the sunset as Lotus looked on as Yuma said sighing, "Man, I didn't know being a TV Star is so hard."

**_"I am not following this. Why was the Sparrow calling himself a 'Nelson'?" _**Astral asked him.

Yuma explained, "There's no such thing as the Sparrow. It's all just pretend, and made-up that's how TV works for entertainment."

**_"So then... he doesn't know anything..." _**Astral said looking down.

"I've been trying to tell you, but you ain't listening." Yuma said to lighten the mood before seeing Lotus staring off, "Lotus you're being awfully quiet, why you feeling bummed out?"

"...Didn't you hear what he said before?" Lotus asked looking down, "He said, 'Nelson Andrews doesn't matter'. That's so sad."

_**"Yes..." **_Astral agreed looking out to the sunset with Yuma looking out also.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

It was late with Nelson looking out of the balcony at night as he sighed before noticing something, "Huh? What's that?"

Walking over he sees it's a card in a black, and purple aura.

"It's a card." Nelson said picking it up before he froze feeling something.

**_"Yes, Nelson. Let the Number take hold." _**the demonic voice said to him as Nelson struggled before a green 83 appeared on his hand.

On the roof a cloaked person was watching before saying to himself, "Looks like Bird Boy likes the gift Kyoji had me give him. Hope he knows what he's doing if he's risking revealing himself to the Original Number."

With that said he vanished in a black glow.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Lotus was looking at her cards to worried about Nelson to focus.

**_"You seem really troubled."_** Ilzarbella said seeing Lotus being quiet all day, **_"You worried about Nelson?"_**

"Yeah... Hearing him say those words is so sad... I wish I could do something." Lotus said to her looking down, "But it's not like I can do anything to help right?"

Ilzarbella stayed quiet before saying, **_"Well you can try to cheer him up with a duel... But with that woman crawling around you wouldn't get long."_**

That made Lotus sighed as Kari walked in, "Hey kiddo... What's wrong? You weren't acting lively as you used too."

"...A friend of mine. Said something really sad." Lotus admitted with tears in her eyes, "He's in trouble, and is so sad."

"What did he say?" Kari asked rubbing her back.

"...'Nelson Andrews doesn't matter'." Lotus answered making Kari blink in shock, "I don't know what to do... He sounded so sad."

Kari looked on before hugging her saying, "Don't worry Kiddo. It will be alright... This kid is your friend right? And all you gotta do is be there."

"But..." Lotus tried to say.

"It will be alright Lotty." Kari smiled kissing her forehead, "I know you as one of the most supportive, and energy wielding girls all my life. And besides I know you can help this friend out. Just remember what Dad says kiddo. Feel the flow, and be ready High Five the Sky!"

Lotus stared on before smiling feeling inspired from Kari's words before saying, "Your right Kari, I can't just sit here, and let Nelson be like that! I will find a way for him to be happy, and I have to be ready to High Five the Sky!"

Kari grinned seeing that worked before saying, "Come on you gotta get your energy ready."

Lotus nodded heading down to eat supper. Ilzarbella hearing that exchange said to herself, **_"Observation 4: Humans go into a state called 'depression' when encountered something that brings great sadness that can only be broken by growing support."_**

* * *

_Later..._

Lotus joined with Yuma, Astral, and Tori were walking together with flashlights before Yuma complained, "What are we going out here, Tori?"

"We're out here to prove the Sparrow's innocence." Tori answered seriously wearing a white dress with dark pink buttons, "Tying random people up, and flipping over cars? The Sparrow would never do stuff like that."

"Nelson." Lotus told her.

"Huh?"

"Nelson Andrews. That's his real name."

"Oh."

"Help!" a voice ringed as they ran too see a man was recently tied up.

Tori ran to un-tie him, "You okay sir?"

"Some oddball wearing a cape came outta nowhere." the man explained to them.

**_"Behind you." _**Ilzarbella said as Lotus turned seeing something ran off as she ran after.

She turned to see someone jumped to above.

"Stop!"

She ran as who turned was Nelson wearing his Sparrow mask as she breathed, "Nelson, what's the deal?"

"Lotus... Stay away from me." Nelson said before jumping off.

Lotus stared on as Yuma, and Tori ran to see as she asked, "Where did he go?"

"He got away..." Lotus trailed off.

* * *

_The next day..._

Lotus was preparing her Deck for a Duel she knows will be tough.

**_"Lotus?"_**

"Yeah Ilzarbella?" Lotus asked her partner.

**_"You might already know this, but Nelson has a Number." _**Ilzarbella told him, **_"And from those earlier incidents he'll be nothing like all the other Number Holders we had already faced."_**

"I know... Why else would he do stuff like this?" Lotus asked her, "I gotta free my friend from this like Kari said."

**_"If you want... I can give you a card from my home." _**Ilzarbella offered her.

Lotus smiled to her, "Thanks for the offer Ilzarbella but no. I want to do this on my own."

**_"I understand. This is a matter with you, and Nelson so you must want to solve it by bringing your friend back." _**Ilzarbella said to her, **_"If that's the case, I'll support what I can."_**

"Thanks." Lotus smiled working on her deck more unaware Kari was watching from the doorway as she smiled walking back to her reports.

* * *

_Later..._

Lotus was walking around to find Nelson late at night before hearing a scream running to find Nelson in his Sparrow attire just tied someone as she cried, "Nelson!"

Hearing that Nelson looked over.

"Lotus... I thought, I told you to stay away." Nelson said to her.

"Why are you attacking people, and playing as the Sparrow?" Lotus asked him.

"I have to fulfill my duty to the Galaxy Queen." Nelson answered simply.

Lotus asked him, "And what duty is that?"

"Enact justice against the minions of Furious Max of course!" Nelson answered simply declaring, "For I am known in every corner in the Universe as the Sparrow! Now why have you come here? Has the Dark Emperor sink his claws into you as well?"

Lotus think about what to say for several seconds before getting an idea, and chuckled, "Well played Sparrow."

"What?" Nelson asked wondering what she's laughing for.

Lotus smirked to him as a black aura coat her from mentally asking Ilzarbella to do so as a sigil appeared on her forehead, "Furious Max is the one true ruler of the Galaxy, and now that you figured out I am his servant, I now must defeat you in a Duel to turn you into his servant as well!"

Falling for it Nelson grinned, "I accept Lotus, I'll free you from the Dark Emperor's curse!"

**_"In all honestly, I didn't expect that to work." _**Ilzarbella admitted.

_'The Number is making him act like the Sparrow so by talking in that sense it will convince him, and allow us to battle.' _Lotus explained it to her, "Okay Duel Disk Go! Duel Gazer let's roll!"

With that the two duelists got ready for their late duel.

**_"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Realty Vision Link Established." _**a computer said as their gazers glowed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

**Lotus: 4000**

**Nelson: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Nelson 1st Turn:

Nelson chuckled as the 83 appeared on his hand.

_'I knew it a Number Card...' _Lotus thought ready to help him.

"The first move's mine! I draw!" Nelson called drawing, "And I start off by activating One for One!"

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level 1 monster from my Deck!" Nelson called discarding a card, "So come out Triple Star Trion!"

At that a small blue robed monster appeared.

* * *

_Triple Star Trion_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn as a Tribute for a successful Tribute Summon: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice Triple Star Trion!" Nelson called as Trion vanished, "In order to summon Phoenix Beast Gairuda!"

At that what appeared from the appearance was the same bird creature from the show cawing.

* * *

_Phoenix Beast Gairuda_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Gairuda..." Lotus trailed off in awe seeing it.

"And now I activate the equip spell, Rocket Pilder!" Nelson called as a rocket appeared on Gairuda.

* * *

_Rocket Pilder_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While the equipped monster is attacking, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster attacked: The attack target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Nelson ended his turn, "And during the end phase as Triple Star Trion was sent to the graveyard due to being a sacrifice, I can summon it back!"

Trion appeared again.

Lotus 1st Turn:

"Time to embrace the darkness Sparrow, I draw!" Lotus called drawing looking over before saying, "And I summon Constellar Siat!"

Siat appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Siat_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster you control or in your Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"I can summon this card when your the only one with monsters." Lotus explained, "And then I summon Constellar Leonis!"

Leonis appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Leonis_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"During the turn this card is summoned, I can summon another Constellar. So I'll sacrifice Leonis to summon Constellar Zubeneschamali!" Lotus called as Zubeneschamali appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Zubeneschamali_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add Constellar Antares to my hand." Lotus said showing the card, "And now Siat's ability! It's level becomes the same as Zubeneschamali!"

_Siat: **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**_

"Two level 5s..." Nelson muttered seeing that.

"Now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up, "Light of the stars, descend and show the true form of reality! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Constellar Pleiades!"

Pleiades appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Nice monster." Nelson admitted, "But both of them have the same attack points."

"I know but, I activate Pleiades' ability! By using an Overlay Unit, a card goes back to the hand!" Lotus called as Pleiades took an Overlay Unit in his sword, **(ORU: 2 - 1) **"I pick Phoenix Beast Gairuda!"

Pleiades' shined on Gairuda.

"I activate Rebound!" Nelson called.

* * *

_Rebound_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect that returns a card(s) from the field to the hand: Negate that effect, and if you do, send 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or from their side of the field to the Graveyard. When this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"It negates an effect that returns cards to the hand!" Nelson called shocking Lotus as the light failed, "But I also get to send a card from your hand at random, or field to the graveyard! And I pick to send Pleiades!"

At that Lotus' Constellar ace vanished.

"Ah man..." Lotus grunted, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Lotus: 4000**

**Nelson: 4000**

* * *

Nelson 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn, I draw!" Nelson drew, "And to start, I summon Motivating Captain!"

At that a monster appeared.

* * *

_Motivating Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from the graveyard! I summon my other Triple Star Trion!" Nelson called as a green robed version appeared.

"Three level 1s... That means." Lotus realized.

"I overlay my two Trions, and Motivating Captain!" Nelson declared as the three flew up entering the power, "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon! Kneel before Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"

A green 83 as a sealed form of a galaxy centerpiece appeared before unfolding to reveal the same Galaxy Queen from the show except she has a green 83 on her chest.

* * *

_Number 83: Galaxy Queen_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 1_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_3 Level 1 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until your next Standby Phase, monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and if they attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"The Galaxy Queen as a Number?" Lotus asked in shock.

"Then I activate the trap, Gagagashield!" Nelson called activating another trap.

* * *

_Gagagashield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Spellcaster monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"So now every two times each turn the Galaxy Queen cannot be destroyed." Nelson explained as the Galaxy Queen glowed, "And now I activate Galaxy Queen's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit until my turn all my monsters gains immortality, and can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!"

The Galaxy Queen took an Overlay Unit in her staff declaring,_** "Come, and I'll grant you power!" **_**(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Gairuda glowed.

"An ability like that..." Lotus grunted.

"And now Gairuda attack Lotus directly!" Nelson called as Gairuda charged in.

"I activate Pinpoint Guard!" Lotus called.

* * *

_Pinpoint Guard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn._

* * *

"With this, I can summon a monster from the graveyard when you attack, and like Galaxy Queen it can make this monster immortal!" Lotus told Nelson, "I chose to bring back Constellar Siat!"

Siat appeared in defense.

"When Gairuda attacks a monster he gets 300 points stronger!" Nelson called.

_Gairuda: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

"And due to Galaxy Queen's ability you take piecing damage!" Nelson called as Gairuda struck Siat as Lotus grunted from the attack. **(Lotus: 2800)**

_Gairuda: **(ATK: 2800 - 300 = 2500)**_

"I end my turn." Nelson ended his turn.

Lotus 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lotus called drawing looking before smiling, "I activate, Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

* * *

_Pre-Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to add a Ritual Spell, and it's monster to my hand!" Lotus explained.

"What a Ritual Summon!?" Nelson cried in shock not expecting that.

"And now I activate Hymn of Light!" Lotus called.

* * *

_Hymn of Light_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"With this, I send Constellar Antares from my hand to the graveyard to Ritual Summon!" Lotus called as the card was discarded.

"Wings with Sacred Light! Cross through space to view reality with your wings of truth! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Saffira, Queen of Dragons!"

At that what appeared was a blue feathered winged golden armored dragon ready.

* * *

_Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
_● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
_● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand._  
_You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Clever move but it isn't enough." Nelson told her.

"I know." Lotus told him, "But I'll summon Constellar Kaus to start!"

Kaus appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"And now with Siat's ability it becomes Kaus' level!" Lotus called as Siat glowed.

_Siat: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"I use level 4 Kaus, and Siat to build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up entering the Overlay Network, "Dazzling Warrior show your light to form the true self! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Constellar Praesepe!"

Praesepe appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Constellar Praesepe_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters_  
_Once per turn, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when a "Constellar" monster you control is attacking or being attacked: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"And now Praesepe attack Phoenix Beast!" Lotus called as Praesepe charged.

"Your monster has less points!" Nelson cried wondering what she's up too.

"Well now due to Praesepe's ability it gets 1000 points stronger by using an Overlay Unit!" Lotus called as Praesepe took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

_Praesepe: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Grr... Thanks to Galaxy Queen, Gairuda is protected from your attack!" Nelson called as Gairuda survived the attack.

"Maybe but your still gonna take damage!" Lotus reminded as he grunted. **(Nelson: 3100)**

_**"As always Lotus your always effective."** _Ilzarbella remarked as Lotus grinned.

"Okay, I place 1 card down, and now during this end phase since Saffira was summoned, I can activate one of her three abilities. I can add Kaus back to my hand from the graveyard." Lotus said showing the card, "Now it's your turn."

* * *

**Lotus: 2800**

**Nelson: 3100**

* * *

Nelson 3rd Turn:

"We both have queens out. Let's see who's is better!" Nelson called drawing, "And to start, I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"It let's me draw 2 cards from my Deck." Nelson said drawing twice, "And now I summon Beast-Warrior Puma!"

At that the same Panther Warrior look alike appeared yowling.

* * *

_Beast-Warrior Puma_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute this card; add 1 "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Puma..." Lotus grunted seeing him.

"And now I activate Galaxy Queen's ability once more!" Nelson called as Galaxy Queen took another Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

**_"Let my influence fill you once more!" _**Galaxy Queen declared as Gairuda, and Puma glowed.

"Both can't be destroyed, and can inflict piercing damage." Lotus grunted.

"Now Lotus I will free you from Furious Max this turn!" Nelson declared as they stared off.

The real battle is beginning.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! And now we are at where Lotus is up against one of the major characters in ZEXAL, and like Ilzarbella says he's nothing like the other Number Holders they faced in the past. Can Lotus free Nelson from Galaxy Queen or will Lotus be beaten, and fail Nelson? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	5. The Sparrow, Part 2!

**Alright we are at the second Sparrow episode. Can Lotus manage to free Nelson or is it too late? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own the OCs!**

* * *

**_Last time on _**_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: March of Barian:**_

_The screen shows Nelson introducing himself to Yuma, and Lotus, "It is nice to meet you, my name is Nelson."_

_"Hey what do you say we all get to know each other with a duel?" Yuma asked with a smile which Nelson agreed before they are interrupted by Nelson's mother who was displeased._

_"You're not to speak to anyone except for authorized personal! If people found out what kind of a kid you really are, the illusion of the Sparrow would be shattered!" Nelson's mother scolded to her son which angered Lotus as she watched._

_The screen shifts to Nelson picking up Galaxy Queen's card, "It's a card."_

_As Nelson is giving in to the Number's influence the person who dropped the card remarked, "Hope Kyoji knows what he's doing if he's risking revealing himself to the Original Number."_

_It then shifts to Lotus confronting Nelson in his Sparrow Persona questioning, "Why are you attacking people, and playing as the Sparrow?"_

_"I have to fulfill my duty to the Galaxy Queen." Nelson answered simply, "Now why have you come here? Has the Dark Emperor sink his claws into you as well?"_

_"Well played Sparrow." Lotus smirked to him as the black aura coat her while the sigil appeared on her forehead, "Furious Max is the one true ruler of the Galaxy, and now that you figured out I am his servant, I now must defeat you in a Duel to turn you into his servant as well!"_

_Later in the duel Nelson called, __"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon! Kneel before Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"_

_Galaxy Queen appeared ready as Lotus asked in shock, "The Galaxy Queen as a Number?"_

_"Now Lotus I will free you from Furious Max this turn!" Nelson declared as they stared off._

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Defiance by Neverwake)**

**Lotus: 2800**

**Nelson: 3100**

**Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Nelson 3rd Turn:

Nelson has started his turn with a hard attack range late at night at where Lotus managed to confront him in his Sparrow Persona. Nelson has his Number, Galaxy-Queen with a single Overlay Unit, and equipped with Gagagashield along with Gairuda who is equipped with Rocket Pilder, and Beast-Warrior Puma both gained powers by Galaxy-Eyes which prevents their destruction at anytime, and piercing damage effects until Lotus' next turn with him having a card in his hand.

* * *

_Phoenix Beast Gairuda_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

_Rocket Pilder_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While the equipped monster is attacking, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster attacked: The attack target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

_Number 83: Galaxy Queen_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 1_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_3 Level 1 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until your next Standby Phase, monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and if they attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

* * *

_Gagagashield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Spellcaster monster you control; equip this card to that target. Twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

_Beast-Warrior Puma_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute this card; add 1 "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Meanwhile Lotus in a tough spot having Saffria, and Praesepe only having an Overlay Unit, and a face-down with no cards in her hands looking on with gritted teeth while Ilzarbella watched in concern.

* * *

_Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
_● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
_● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand._  
_You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

_Constellar Praesepe_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Level 4 "Constellar" monsters_  
_Once per turn, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when a "Constellar" monster you control is attacking or being attacked: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Lotus grunted as she muttered, "Galaxy Queen is making him believe he's the Sparrow..."

"And now battle! Gairuda attacks Praesepe!" Nelson called as his monster charged at Praesepe, "And as it's attack it gains 300 attack points!"

_Gairuda: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

Lotus grunted at this, "I activate Praesepe's special ability! By using an Overlay when a Constellar battles it gains 1000 attack points!"

_Praesepe: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"And while your monster can't be destroyed you still take damage!" Lotus reminded as Praesepe attacked Gairuda as Nelson grunted. **(Nelson: 2500)**

_Gairuda: **(ATK: 2800 - 300 = 2500)**_

"Rocket Pilder's effect activates! Since the monster equipped with it attacked your monster loses attack points equal to Gairuda's until the end of the turn!" Nelson revealed as Praesepe was weakened. **(ATK: 3400 - 2500 = 900)**

"Wait what?" Lotus asked in shock.

"And now Beast-Warrior Puma attack Praesepe!" Nelson called as the warrior charged in slashing Praesepe destroying it as Lotus grunted. **(Lotus: 2100)**

_**"So he used his damage for his own benefit. That's not a bad combo." **_Ilzarbella said seeing that.

Lotus nodded before mentioning, "And there's more. Even without the protection effect Rocket Pilder protects the monster it's equipped with when it attacks from being destroyed in battle."

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn. Your up Lotus." Nelson said ending his turn giving Lotus a chance to go.

Lotus 3rd Turn:

Lotus grunted before getting an idea, and pressed on her Duel Gazer, "Come on Tori..."

**_"Lotus? Do you even know how late it is?" _**Tori asked once she answered.

Lotus said to her, "Sorry Tori but I need you, Yuma, and Bronk to do something quick. You know the lady that produces the Sparrow? Well that's Nelson's mom, and I need you guys to bring her here to the mall quick."

**_"Why, what's going on?" _**Tori asked her confused.

"I'll explain later. Just bring her here please." Lotus told her.

Tori smiled gently, **_"Well since you asked nicely okay."_**

With that Tori hanged up as Lotus smiled before turning back to the duel, "Sorry if I kept you waiting Sparrow. It's my turn! Draw!"

She drew before looking as she smiled, "Alright time to go!"

"Go?" Nelson asked hearing that.

Lotus grinned before calling, "I activate Xyz Revenge!"

* * *

_Xyz Revenge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster that has Xyz Material: Target 1 Xyz monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to that monster as an Xyz Material. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Revenge" per turn._

* * *

"With it as you have an Xyz Monster with an Overlay Unit, I can summon back an Xyz Monster from the graveyard! So I summon back Pleiades!" Lotus called as the graveyard portal appeared before Pleiades exited readying his sword.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"And then it takes one of your Overlay Units for his!" Lotus revealed making Nelson's eyes widen as she grinned pointing to Galaxy Queen, "Which means, I take Galaxy Queen's final Overlay Unit!"

At that the Overlay Unit was snatched to Pleiades.

_Constellar Pleiades: **(ORU: 0 - 1)**_

_Number 83: Galaxy Queen: __**(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

_**"With that Galaxy Queen can't do anything else since it's last Overlay Unit was taken nice work."**_ Ilzarbella said impressed with a smile.

Lotus added, "And that's not all! I activate Pleiades' special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I return a card on your field back to the hand! And I pick Phoenix Beast Gairuda!"

At that Pleiades sparkled light on Gairuda before vanishing as Rocket Pilder shattered since it's monster left the field as Nelson grunted frustrated. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

_**"Galaxy Queen's ability only defends from destruction. Not by effects that doesn't involve destruction which is something Pleiades can do." **_Ilzarbella added to this, **_"With that Beast-Warrior Puma remains. Can't be destroyed but is still an easy target."_**

_'You can say that again.' _Lotus told her with a smile, "Okay Saffria attack Beast-Warrior Puma!"

Her Ritual charged in attacking Puma as Nelson grunted as the attack only grazed him. **(Nelson: 1900)**

"It's not over yet! Pleiades your turn!" Lotus called.

Heeding her command Pleiades jumped up, and landed a downward slash at Puma causing him to yowl in agony surviving the attack as Nelson grunted further stepping back. **(Nelson: 1300)**

"I end my turn." Lotus ended her turn as the two monsters flew in side by side in front of her ready to continue on fighting for their mistress.

* * *

**Lotus: 2100**

**Nelson: 1300**

* * *

Nelson 4th Turn:

"Lotus... Furious Fax gave you a lot of strength to battle me I see. So I now have to give myself more justice by having all the help I can get!" Nelson called to her before saying, "It's my turn! I draw! And first things first, I activate the trap known as Reckless Greed!"

* * *

_Reckless Greed_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"I can draw two cards in return by skipping my next two draw phases!" Nelson called discarding a card as he drew before grinning, "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Lotus asked nervously.

"By sending Beast-Warrior Puma, Phoenix Beast Gairuda, D.D. Esper Star Sparrow, and Ironhammer the Giant from my hand or field to the graveyard, I can unite them all together!" Nelson called as a big robot giant along with a black version of the Sparrow appeared along with Gairuda as they with Puma flew up to the Galaxy Portal as Lotus looked up in shock stepping back, "And now Lotus allow me to introduce you to this! D.D. Jet Iron!"

At that what rose to Lotus' shock was a huge ship that has a red point at the front with a white base looking like a jet ready for battle.

* * *

_D.D. Jet Iron_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 1 "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", and "Ironhammer the Giant" from your hand and/or face-up from your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can Tribute this card to target 1 "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" and "Ironhammer the Giant" in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets._

* * *

"Whoa... That's a whole lot of monster." Lotus said amazed.

"You said it. And it's because my four monsters all became one!" Nelson grinned to her.

"Hey Lotus!"

Hearing that she looked over seeing Tori, Bronk, and Yuma (along with Astral) had arrived with Mrs. Andrews who was looking around as Bronk told her, "We brought the lady here!"

"Quick warning, she's not happy." Tori mentioned nervously.

"REALLY not happy!" Yuma added frightened.

"What is going on here? What is the meaning of-" Mrs. Andrews questioned but stopped in shock noticing Nelson, "Nelson? Is that you? What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime. How did you get pass the guards? Explain yourself, young man! Right now!"

Nelson hearing that looked over before questioning her in a tone, "Are you speaking to me?"

Shocked by this Mrs. Andrews scolded, "I hardly think that's an appropriate tone to take with your mother?"

"My mother? I think you might be confused." Nelson told her before gesturing to Galaxy Queen, "My mother is right here!"

Mrs. Andrews watch in shock, "Nelson...?"

"My name isn't Nelson! I am the one, and only Sparrow!" Nelson corrected her as she watched on.

"Hey, Mrs. Andrews!" Lotus called to her which made the woman look over, "You know about those reports about Sparrow attacks right? Well he's pressured too much so now he thinks he's the Sparrow doing them!"

"That is preposterous! It can't be true!" Mrs. Andrews protested not believing the thought of her own son harming people.

"He doesn't know how to be himself anymore from the pressure." Lotus added to her, "He's stuck in the fiction world now believing himself as the Sparrow."

"This can't be... Nelson!" Mrs. Andrews cried turning back to Nelson.

**_"The Sparrow lives only to serve me!" _**the Galaxy Queen declared before cackling manically.

"I do not cackle like that, I..." Mrs. Andrews mentioned weakly before starting to scold Nelson, "You're in big trouble, young man. When we get back to the-"

"Stop it!" Lotus snapped to her, "Just watch the match Mrs. Andrews you might learn something in this!"

"Let us continue." Nelson reminded making her turn back, "And now Jet Iron attack Saffria now!"

Jet Iron charged in at Saffria as the attack struck as Lotus cried out landing hard. **(Lotus: 0600)**

"Ah Lotus! You alright!?" Yuma cried concerned for his sister.

Lotus sit up saying, "Just fine. And so will Saffria! By banishing Hymn of Light she avoids destruction!"

Saffria at that popped from the smoke ready to continue the battle.

"Very well. I end my turn." Nelson told her giving her the turn.

Lotus 4th Turn:

"Okay draw!" Lotus called drawing looking.

_**"His monster has 4000 points while the Number has 500 defense points but due to Gagagashield it can avoid being destroyed two times each turn, and a non-Number can't destroy it in battle." **_Ilzarbella informed her looking onto the field.

"No joke. At the very least, I gotta set up a defense line here." Lotus told her, "I switch Saffria to defense mode!"

Her Ritual changed mode to her wings.

"And then I rebuild the Overlay Network with Pleiades!" Lotus added as Pleiades jumped up entering the Overlay Network, "Rain down your dazzling light to reveal the true form of one's take on reality! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Ptolemy M7 appeared roaring crossing it's wings in defense mode as they didn't notice Nelson discarded a card.

* * *

_Constellar Ptolemy M7_

_Light Type_

_Rank 6_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters  
__You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Then I summon Constellar Sombre!" Lotus called as Sombre appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Sombre_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute._  
_You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect.  
__● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"Thanks to his ability by banishing Leonis from the graveyard, I can add Praesepe from my graveyard back to my hand or in it's case Extra Deck to allow me to Normal Summon another Constellar this turn which is Kaus!" Lotus called as Kaus appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"And with that done, I use both to build the Overlay Network!" Lotus called as the two flew up entering the network.

"Long Lived Crustacean! Dig from the Earth, and show the true self under your shell! Xyz Summon! Rise up Number 52! Diamond Crab King!"

Diamond Crab King appeared also in defense knelling.

* * *

_Number 52: Diamond Crab King_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Rock/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change this card's DEF to 0, and if you do, change its ATK to 3000. These changes last until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step if it has no Xyz Materials. You can only control 1 "Number 52: Diamond Crab King"._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"All three of Lotus' monsters are in defense, and Diamond Crab King can't be destroyed by a non-Number. She's safe." _**Astral mentioned.

"And if Ptolemy M7 survives Nelson's next turn then she can use it to get rid of Jet Iron." Yuma added remembering it's ability.

"Well that's quite a battalion. Well you didn't expect this!" Nelson grinned drawing two cards shocking them.

"What did you do?" Lotus asked him surprised.

"What I done is activating Maxx "C"'s special ability. By discarding it each time you Special Summon a monster, I can draw a card." Nelson grinned to her.

**_"You Special Summoned Ptolemy M7, and Diamond Crab King so he was able to draw 2 cards." _**Ilzarbella mentioned hearing that, _**"Who knows what else he has next."**_

_'I don't wanna know.' _Lotus admitted to her, _'As long as I'm protected, I should be fine.' _"Okay Sparrow! Your move!"

* * *

**Lotus: 0600**

**Nelson: 1300**

* * *

Nelson 5th Turn:

"Defense is meaningless to use! From Reckless Greed's effect, I am obligated to not draw a card." Nelson told her, "However, I can activate the spell, Message in a Bottle!"

* * *

_Message in a Bottle_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 3 monsters with different Levels in your Graveyard; Special Summon all 3 of them. Their ATK's become 0, also their effects are negated. If you do not Xyz Summon this turn after Summoning those 3 monsters, you lose 4000 Life Points during the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters, except by Xyz Summon, during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"With it, I can summon three monsters from the graveyard but their abilities cannot be used, and their attack points shift to zero!" Nelson called to them, "Rise back D.D. Esper Star Sparrow, Phoenix Beast Gairuda, and Ironhammer the Giant!"

At that the portal shot out showing the black Sparrow, Gairuda, and the giant popping out.

* * *

_D.D. Esper Star Sparrow_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_There can only be 1 "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" on the field. Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control with effects or for attacks. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

_Ironhammer the Giant_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 3500_

_If you control "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma" and "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot change its battle position. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

_Gairuda: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

_Esper Star Sparrow: __**(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

_Ironhammer: __**(ATK: 900 - 900 = 0)**_

_**"That spell is also quite risky." **_Astral mentioned to Yuma, **_"If he doesn't summon an Xyz Monster after using it he loses 4000 Life Points."_**

"And their all not the same level. So he can't Xyz Summon anything!" Yuma called seeing this.

Nelson smirked, "Don't think so much for I activate Galaxy Queen's Light!"

* * *

_Galaxy Queen's Light_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Level 7 or higher monster you control; the Levels of all other face-up monsters you currently control become the current Level of that monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"With it as I have a level 7 or higher monster in play all monsters on my field but it becomes the same level!" Nelson called as Galaxy Queen raise her staff shining light on the three, "So with level 10, Esper Star Sparrow: Ironhammer, and Gairuda both become level 10!"

_Ironhammer: **(LV: 8 + 2 = 10)**_

_Gairuda: **(LV: 6 + 4 = 10)**_

"Though Jet Iron doesn't change level as it's level 10." Nelson admitted as the light shined on Iron Jet.

_Jet Iron: **(LV: 10)**_

"You gotta be kidding... Three level 10s!?" Lotus asked in shock.

"Yes, and with overlaying Ironhammer, Star Sparrow, and Gairuda, I can construct the Overlay Network!" Nelson called as the three glowed jumping up into the Overlay Network, "Now the power of the Sparrow Family will join forces so that I can Xyz Summon, Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer! Prepare to be blasted out of this world!"

At that what raise up to everyone's shock was a giant blue robot looking like a huge spaceship raising up ready.

* * *

_Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer_

_Light Type_

_Rank 10_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 5000_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 10 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Oh come on! 4000 attack points is bad enough!" Bronk panicked seeing this.

"5000 attack points!" Yuma cried in shock seeing the duel became even more tougher for Lotus to win.

Lotus stared up in shock as Ilzarbella admitted, _**"This is quite a situation."**_

"And now watch as I activate Galaxy Destroyer's special ability!" Nelson called at this as Galaxy Destroyer took an Overlay Unit, "By using 1 Overlay Unit all of your spells, and traps cards are automatically destroyed! You can't activate Spell or Trap cards against this effect!"

At that Galaxy Destroyer fired a large blast at Lotus' Spell/Trap Card Zone as her set card was revealed to be Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri as Lotus grunted seeing this.

"A Harpie's Feather Duster like effect?" Tori asked in shock covering her mouth.

"And now battle! Jet Iron, Galaxy Destroyer attack Saffria, and Ptolemy M7!" Nelson called as the two strong monsters attacked destroying both monsters leaving Diamond Crab King alone as Lotus grunted.

**_"Saying this is bad will be a heavy understatement." _**Ilzarbella admitted to her, **_"As long as Galaxy Destroyer has an Overlay Unit it will be difficult to win without your spells, or traps."_**

"Yeah no joke... Diamond Crab King can't be destroyed since it isn't a Number." Lotus told her, "But that's the least of my problems. If I do destroy two of them while one of them isn't Jet Iron he can use Jet Iron's ability to revive Gairuda, Ironhammer, Star Sparrow, and Puma from the graveyard, and Ironhammer's ability allows a direct attack."

_**"Which means as long as he doesn't summon Ironhammer we're safe."**_ Ilzarbella told her, **_"But it wouldn't be long until he can think to turn things around."_**

"Which means, I gotta settle this next turn." Lotus confirmed.

Galaxy Queen declared to Nelson, **_"You must put a stop to this threat!"_**

"I will do, as you say mother!" Nelson promised which caused ache in Mrs. Andrews' heart the more she sees this.

"I do not like this! Nelson, listen to me!" Mrs. Andrews called to try to reason with her son, "We're going back to the hotel. We'll get some Ice-Cream. You don't have to be the Sparrow right now, you can just be your-"

"...That's enough!" Nelson yelled under a purple aura, "I have to be the Sparrow! Do you have any idea how many people are depending on me!?"

"Nelson..." Mrs. Andrews trailed off in sadness now seeing her misdeeds.

Lotus 5th Turn:

_'Looks like seeing her son pressured finally made her decide to change.' _Lotus thought at this, "That's part one. Part two is defeating him, I bet everything on this card! I DRAW!"

She looked to see before smiling, "Alright it came through!"

"What?" Nelson questioned hearing that.

"I activate Shield & Sword!" Lotus called.

* * *

_Shield & Sword_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This gets all monsters on the field to switch their points!" Lotus called shocking Nelson as he looked.

_Jet Iron: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 4000)**_

_Galaxy Destroyer: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 5000)**_

_Galaxy Queen: **(ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**_

_Diamond Crab King: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)**_

"Awesome! She turned things around!" Yuma grinned.

"Next, I switch Diamond Crab King from defense mode to attack mode!" Lotus added as Diamond Crab King switched raising up, "And now Crab King attack D.D. Jet Iron!"

"Ah! Impossible!" Nelson cried as the Number charged striking Jet Iron destroying it as Nelson cried out being knocked back losing his mask.

* * *

**Lotus: 0600**

**Nelson: 0000**

**Lotus wins the duel!**

* * *

"Nelson no!" Mrs. Andrews cried running to Nelson concerned.

"You did it Lotus!" Tori cheered.

"You done it sis!" Yuma cheered excited.

Lotus sighed in relief as Astral raise his hand absorbing the Number from Nelson looking.

* * *

_Astral's Memory..._

_It shows of a blob of liquid raising up before morphing into something that looks like Astral._

* * *

Astral let out a surprised gasp, _**"This memory is..."**_

Lotus looked to see Mrs. Andrews walking to her son softly helping him sit up, "Nelson."

"Mom?" Nelson asked her stirring, "I don't know what happened to me."

"Don't worry, it... it... it's over now." Mrs. Andrews stammered with tears before saying, "Nelson, I'm sorry I've been pushing you so hard."

"It's okay." Nelson told her taking her hand.

"I want you to be you. I really do." Mrs. Andrews decided for Nelson.

Nelson smiled taking her shoulder, "Thanks Mom."

Seeing this Lotus started to tear up as Yuma hugged her close as she cried on him, "Mommy..."

"It's okay Lotus. She's okay where she is." Yuma said rubbing her back comfortingly.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

They were walking at night talking among themselves before Tori asked Lotus, "Oh, Lotus? If you know the truth of the attacks why didn't you tell me while we were out running around?"

"...If you knew it was the Sparrow doing those things it would crush you." Lotus said turning to her.

"Oh Lotus." Tori smiled to her hugging her, "You care for my feelings."

"Well I'm glad cause you'll be annoying when your sad!" Yuma snapped to Tori which naturally annoyed her as they started to bicker.

None of them noticed someone pulled up showing it was Shark on a motor bike having on a helmet, and goggles raised watching them before lowering his goggles, and sped off into the night.

* * *

_Later..._

It shows on TV, the Sparrow was trying his strength to fight against Galaxy Queen's power as she questioned, _"How are you able to resist my scepter's power!?"_

The Sparrow then screamed running, and soon enveloped Galaxy Queen in a hug causing her to drop her staff in shock landing on the floor before her blue robe turned white as they both glowed gold before fading as the Sparrow looked up to see Galaxy Queen was smiling, _"Sparrow, you did it."_

_"Mother..." _the Sparrow trailed off as they hugged each other before Yuma, and Lotus started crying hugging each other.

Astral makes his next observation, _**"Observation Number 9:**_******_"The bond between a human parent and a human child is strong. Very strong.""_**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So that child actor fallen." the boy from before holding Malevolent Sin said to himself looking at Nelson, and Lotus' duel as he eyed Lotus, "And she's not of the original Number. I'll have to invite her to the Lair."

* * *

**Lotus managed to bring Nelson to his senses, and win the match! But now the guy that was spying on them earlier is now forming a scheme involving Lotus. What will happen? Be sure to review!**


	6. Faithful Meeting with These Friends!

**Alright guys. Lotus had helped Nelson, and freed him from Galaxy Queen's grip, and now someone is interested in her. He's having her invited to 'the lair', but what will happen? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL but I own the OCs!**

* * *

Lotus exhausted was sleeping soundly with a smile after Nelson, and his mother treated them with a celebration, and they thanked her for restoring their relationship. Nelson was worried about her since she dueled for her life but she said she didn't mind since she saved her hero which made Yuma chuckle at that. After coming home Kari was fast asleep not knowing about their celebration, and Haru promised to keep their late night match a secret since it's the Number Business, and told them to head to bed.

Lotus was sleeping soundly turning over, "Sparrow... I saved you from Furious Max's Curse..."

As she was talking in her sleep a small spider crawled on her dresser bearing the same mark as the one from before: 70. After climbing on her dresser it went, and found Lotus' Deck Boxes as it's eyes glowed. It sees the right box has five glowing cards watching as numbers appeared in it's vision.

13, 31, 83, 85, and 52.

At that the Spider started to crawl to Lotus as she slept before it bit her neck as she flinched a little reaching to wipe what she felt before it crawled, and exited all the while Ilzarbella had been keeping an eye on it wondering what's it doing.

* * *

**(Theme: Take a Chance)**

**If life is a game**  
**They say I can't win**  
**I'll never amount to nothin'**  
**Tear me down before my life begins,**

**I won't be afraid,**  
**To challenge myself**  
**They won't ever break my fire.**  
**My dreams won't die**  
**If I high-five the sky**  
**Spread my wings,**  
**Take off, it's time to fly!**

**Take a chance to make it all the way**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday!**  
**Take a chance with me...**

**Nothing will bring me down,**  
**No retreat when I leave all my fears behind**  
**My future's still alive inside!**  
**Take a chance and chase my doubts away,**  
**Believing gets me through my darkest days**

**Take a chance to make it all the way,**  
**Take a chance forgetting yesterday**  
**Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,**  
**Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!**

* * *

_The next day..._

Lotus after sweatdropping at Yuma's choice of clothes for the past couple of nights wished him good luck in his classroom as she walked in her classroom where Miss Endive looked over to see who entered before asking, "Ah, Lotus. Did you do the work that's due."

"Yes ma'am." Lotus nodded to her as she walked to her desk handing her papers, "Been working on it for days."

"Good." Miss Endive nodded taking the papers as Lotus walked to her Desk sitting down, "Alright class. Back at where we were..."

While the lesson is going on another spider that has the '70' mark was spying from the ceiling at Lotus in particular.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The boy in where he is was seeing the room from the spider's point of view, "She possess five Numbers but does not hold any of Heartland's technology with the Photon Hand, or the Original Number's way of gaining them."

"What should we do?" a voice asked as the camera turned to it was a man that has a very long spiked hair, thin dark eyebrows and three crystal-like marks on his forehead. He wears traditional Japanese clothes, and always holds a fan, and also wears a mouth-like mask covering his nose and mouth.

"We invite her to the Lair, and put her through a test. Hishakaku, prepare the group to welcome this 'Lotus Tsukumo'." the boy instructed as Hishakaku nodded walking off before they boy's eyes started glowing, _'If my Spider ejected it's venom then this shouldn't be difficult to do.'_

* * *

_Back at the school..._

Lotus was writing notes as the small bite on her neck started to glow purple with a 70 as she paused being frozen with the screen going to different colors as she thought with her voice echoing,_ 'Whoa! What's...?'_

* * *

_She soon finds herself in a black abyss looking around totally confused, "What is this-"_

_"Our way to talk privately."_

_She turned over seeing the boy with his eyes softly glowing purple._

_"Who... Who are you?" Lotus asked him surprised by his appearance._

_The boy introduced, "Hm, I am Kyoji Yagumo. And we have business to discuss. Lotus Tsukumo is it?"_

_"How do you know my name?" Lotus asked him surprised that he knows her even though she haven't said his name._

_"That doesn't matter. Now listen we don't have long." Kyoji told her, "Tomorrow Afternoon come by at the old Abandoned Building at Heartland City, and be sure to bring your Number Cards as well."_

_"My Numbers?" Lotus asked shocked._

_"You'll get your answers there. See you then." Kyoji said as his eyes stopped glowing, and he vanished despite Lotus' protests._

* * *

"Lotus? Lotus!"

"Huh?" She snapped her eyes open with her bite mark gone as she noticed she's on the ground where some of her classmates were around her looking concerned with Yuma now wearing a School Uniform softly holding her to shake her awake, "Yuma? What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you would answer that." Yuma admitted to her, "Miss Endive told me you passed about 5 minutes ago."

"5 minutes ago?" Lotus asked in shock thinking back to her talk with Kyoji, "I've... only been talking for a minute."

"Talking? What to do you mean?" Yuma asked blinking confused on what she meant.

Lotus at that rubbed her head admitting, "Sorry... Maybe I'm still sleepy."

"Ah it's alright. But please don't scare us like that again." Yuma requested as she nodded.

**_"Lotus... I also seen that meeting." _**Ilzarbella told her as Lotus sat back down on her seat with Lotus blinking at what she said, **_"Kyoji Yagumo. He somehow employs Spiders to spy on you, and knows about your Numbers."_**

_'Spiders? What do you mean?' _Lotus asked her hearing that wondering how Ilzarbella got an idea like that.

**_"Last night a Spider had fiddled with your cards, and bit you." _**Ilzarbella answered at that, **_"It might've been sent to bring you that meeting once he sees your not distracted."_**

_'Why didn't you tell me about that?' _Lotus questioned hearing that.

Ilzarbella admitted, **_"I didn't wanted to wake you, and I didn't think it would matter until later."_**

_'Okay.' _Lotus said nodding before asking, _'He said Tomorrow Afternoon. What do you think he wants?'_

_**"The Number Cards. It might be best for us to go in with no-one else." **_Ilzarbella told her, **_"Who knows maybe they can help Astral if they know the Numbers."_**

_'Good point.' _Lotus agreed nodding as she continued writing notes.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Lotus was preparing her Deck ready to go, and have a talk with Kyoji. She doesn't know what would happen but knows that it will be stupid not to be prepared so she prepared just in case, and soon nods her head, "Okay ready."

"Be careful. You don't know what they can do." Haru mentioned to her.

Lotus nodded with a smile, "I know Grandma. I don't have Yuma since he's doing that Fashion Contest with Tori but I know you guys are with me no matter how far we are."

"Exactly. Now go High Five the Sky, Lotty!" Kari grinned from her message board raising her fist as Lotus did the same before heading out.

Lotus was looking around a couple of minutes for the Abandoned Building, Kyoji told her to go looking around as she grunted, "Man... I could've asked for directions."

**_"That might've been a bit important, and not to mention it would cause unwanted attention if you asked anyone but Kyoji." _**Ilzarbella remarked as they continued looking around, **_"Still we should continue looking for it."_**

"Yeah. And hopefully we will find where it is." Lotus admitted before they heard something, and turned where Lotus cried out jumping out of the way from a motor bike's direction stopping to see Shark just arrived taking off his helmet, "Shark? What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question." Shark told her, "Your taking dangerous territory up ahead."

"So you know where the Abandoned Building is?" Lotus asked him curiously.

Shark narrowed his eyes admitting, "You could put it in that way. Rumor has it, that it's haunted by ghosts of children."

"Ghosts of Children? Why?" Lotus asked shocked.

"I don't know. It's a mystery, and it's why nobody would ever go there." Shark shrugged to her before turning to her, "But if your here you might have a lead for a Number Card right?"

"Sort of... I've been told to go to this building, and bring my Numbers with me." Lotus admitted rubbing the back of her head, "I don't know why but it might be important."

"Then why isn't Yuma with you?" Shark asked her as she made troubled look before he said, "You know what, nevermind, I don't want to know."

He reached beside him before saying, "Heads up."

"Huh?" She looked as Shark tossed her something as she grabbed it seeing it's a helmet identical to the one Shark has on, "What's this for?"

"Climb on." Shark stated simply causing her to blink looking up at him, "Well, what's the hold up? You have to get to the Building don't ya?"

"Huh? O-Oh right thanks." Lotus said gently climbing in his Motor Bike putting her helmet on as Shark powered up the engine, "Thanks... I sorta owe ya for this."

"Just don't do anything rash." Shark said simply as she nodded before telling her, "Hold on tight."

He sped ahead as Lotus gently gasped at the acceleration. As they rode on Lotus turned to Shark remembering the words Miss Endive said when she was possessed by Crazy Box, and felt guilty for Shark being crushed at losing. Shark looked over as she instantly turned away as he looked back at the road, "Don't try to hide it. You, and your brother are good duelists."

"It's just... I'm sorry you were feeling crushed at losing." Lotus told him, "Miss Endive said you haven't came back to school ever since that duel."

"Just thinking about stuff." Shark told her simply, "It's been a while since I lost a duel. Anyway no time to talk more we're here."

Hearing that Lotus looked as they arrived at a run-downed building that says, 'Heartland Orphanage'. Seeing that Shark narrowed his eyes as Lotus remarked, "Ghosts of Children does make sense since this is an orphanage."

"Let's just get this done." Shark told her.

"Wait your coming along?" Lotus asked blinking.

Shark explained to her, "This place is familiar."

Hearing that she nodded as they walked in. They looked around seeing broken things or stuff around walking around to find Kyoji as Lotus wondered where he could be, and why Shark seems to be connected.

"You came. I didn't expect you to bring company."

Hearing that they looked to find Kyoji along with a black cloaked man on the stairs at the next floor looking down to them. Lotus grunted seeing him as Shark blinked, "Kyoji?"

"Hm? Ah Reginald. It's been a while." Kyoji mentioned now recognizing Shark.

"Reginald?" Lotus asked Shark blinking, "He knows you?"

"Yeah... He was an old friend of mine." Shark admitted not turning his attention away from Kyoji, "He vanished sometime back."

"Can't say, I didn't expect to see you again." Kyoji admitted to Shark, "But now old friend we can make amends for back then. But that's gonna have to be later."

"It's gonna have to be now since your involving these Number Cards." Shark stated to him with a stern glare, "You do know how dangerous they are don't you?"

"Of course, I had gathered several during the last couple of days." Kyoji revealed shocking Lotus who heard that, "It is my occupation, I have to do."

"What do you plan with Lotus?" Shark questioned.

Kyoji shrugged, "I'm afraid that is something, I can't say. Speaking of Lotus..."

He turned to her at that before stating, "I seen your deed at helping that child actor out of Galaxy Queen's Vice like grip. I was hoping for him to go to Yuma."

"Nelson? Galaxy Queen?" Lotus asked hearing that before asking, "So your the one who gave him the Number Card?"

"Indirectly." Kyoji mentioned with a shrug, "But you managed to free him, and hold several Numbers without being effected by their influence. And your brother isn't effected cause of that being from Astral World but how come you aren't?"

Lotus grunted not answering feeling that Kyoji is not a good guy, and not what she, and Ilzarbella originally thought while Shark looked confused on this 'being from Astral World' that Kyoji mentioned as Kyoji asked, "So your not gonna answer? Very well, Captain Corn? Take her."

At that the cloaked being stepped down taking of his cloak showing his face resembles a piece of corn, whilst his clothing showcases his career as a pirate via a large comical pirate hat which features a skull and crossbones and tight leather pants. He also has a large handlebar mustache and is smoking a cigar along with holding a real sword.

"Lotus you handle that guy. I'll duel Kyoji." Shark told her simply as she slowly nodded.

"Be careful." Lotus told him as Shark nodded while he, and Kyoji walked out.

"Alright laddy. Let's get to swashbuckling!" Captain Corn called activating a Duel Disk as Lotus joined him shortly.

"Okay Duel Disk Go! Duel Gazer let's roll!" Lotus called preparing herself.

**_"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Realty Vision Link Established." _**the computer stated as their Gazers glowed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Infection by Disturbed)**

**Lotus: 4000**

**Captain Corn: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Captain Corn 1st Turn:

"I'll go first me hearty!" Captain Corn called drawing, "And to start I'll summon Lonefire Blossom!"

At that a red flower blossom appeared ready.

* * *

_Lonefire Blossom_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1400_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up Plant monster; Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And by sacrificing this landlubber, I can summon a new Plant from my Deck!" Captain Corn said taking out his Deck while Blossom reacted, "I'll summon this squallywag! World Carrotweight Champion!"

At that a humanoid plant with carrots appeared ready.

* * *

_World Carrotweight Champion_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the Graveyard, except "World Carrotweight Champion"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "World Carrotweight Champion" once per turn._

* * *

A disgusted shudder went over Lotus seeing it,_ 'Gross! Carrots.'_

**_"Aren't Carrots vegetables that are good for you?"_**Ilzarbella asked her at that.

Lotus explained to her, _'Well yeah... But some people hate food which are good for you! They taste terrible!'_

**_"Observation 5: Humans are required to eat Vegetables to grow healthy but their are some who refuse to eat them cause of their taste."_** Ilzarbella observed hearing that.

Captain Corn sets two cards, "Your turn me laddy."

Lotus 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Lotus called drawing, "And to start things off I'll summon Constellar Siat!"

At that Siat appeared ready.

* * *

_Constellar Siat_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1600_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster you control or in your Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"Since you have a monster on the field while I don't have any, I can summon Siat!" Lotus explained before adding, "Next I summon Constellar Pollux!"

At that Pollux appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pollux_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And then per Siat's ability it's level becomes equal to Pollux!" Lotus called as Siat glowed.

_Siat: **(ATK: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

_'Is she gonna summon her Number?' _Captain Corn thought seeing it.

"Next, I activate Lightwave Tuning!" Lotus added using the Spell.

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"With this Pollux becomes a Tuner Monster!" Lotus called as Pollux glowed.

"Tuner?" Captain Corn asked not expecting that.

Lotus then called, "Now I tune level 4 Pollux with level 4 Siat!"

At that Pollux turned to 4 green rings while Siat passed them turning to 4 stars synchronizing.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Dragon from beyond the stars! Soar throughout the cosmos, and from your powers of light may we view the reality of all things! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Light End Dragon!"

At Light End appeared roaring in place.

* * *

_Light End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
_At attack declaration, if this card battles another monster: You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster this card is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

"A Synchro Monster?" Captain Corn asked blinking in shock.

"That's right. I may look for Numbers but I don't use them unless I really need too." Lotus told him, "And now Light End attack Carrotwieght Champion!"

Light End charged in at Champion.

"And now her ability causes her to lose 500 of her points but Carrotwieght loses 1500 of it's own points as a result!" Lotus called as Light End's golden headpiece glowed bright, "Shining Reality!"

_Light End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

_Carrotwieght Champion:** (ATK: 1900 - 1500 = 400/DEF: 0 - 1500 = 0)**_

Light End struck Carrotwieght destroying it as Captain Corn grunted watching. **(Captain Corn: 2300)**

"I place 2 cards down. Your move now." Lotus ended her turn with that.

* * *

**Lotus: 4000**

**Captain Corn: 2300**

* * *

Captain Corn 2nd Turn:

"Huh. Good move, matey, I didn't expect that." Captain Corn admitted to her, "But that brought for something you outta watch out for."

Lotus blinked hearing that.

"Watch me matey! I draw!" Captain Corn drew at that, "And Carrotwieght Champion's special ability sends this plant I have in my hand to the graveyard to summon him back!"

At that Carrotwieght appeared again ready.

"And then to join in Carrotwieght's plundering, I'll summon his first mate, Papa-Corn!" Captain Corn called as a corn having on a blue cape appeared ready.

* * *

_Papa-Corn_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_While a Field Spell Card is face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

_**"It's coming Lotus." **_Ilzarbella told her as she nodded.

"And now I overlay me mateys Carrotweight Champion, and Papa-Corn!" Captain Corn called as the two entered the Overlay Network, "We these two, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon, Set Sail under Number 50! Blackship of Corn!"

At that a purple 50 appeared before what appeared from the portal was a black ship with a white sail that has a purple 50 on it.

* * *

_Number 50: Blackship of Corn_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Plant/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 4 Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this card's; send it to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That's his Number?" Lotus asked seeing it, "2100 points. This is gonna get intense."

**_"No joke."_** Ilzarbella admitted to her.

They watch on as Captain Corn told them, "Know this scallywag, things are gonna get serious!"

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier..._

Shark, and Kyoji were outside while Lotus duels Captain Corn as Kyoji muttered, "Reginald..."

"...How long has it been?" Shark questioned him, "That you tried to steal our opponent's Deck?"

"Been years since that happened." Kyoji admitted to him, "And that was before I heard you were disqualified of looking at your opponent's Deck. But I know that was a line of bull your never one to cheat."

"But in the end I fallen down the same path you did cause I had something worth fighting for." Shark told him simply, "It had quickly reminded me what I'm dueling for, and always making sure that I don't sink to your level. You gone too far back then."

"We've both been disgraced Shark. Even though you took the blame for the Deck Theft it was still my actions that done that to you." Kyoji said to him crossing his arms looking out to see a sunset, "But there is a major difference between us. You had stayed at the bottom of the food chain while I climbed my way back up without your help. And I have a goal why."

"You also have something worth fighting for?" Shark asked him hearing that.

Kyoji shrugged, "Something like that Reginald. This world is messed up, and frankly needs a bit of chaos. This world deserves it for being the hellhole it always is having no value for existing."

Hearing that Shark narrowed his eyes, "What's gotten into you Kyoji. You weren't like this."

"Just gotten guidance, and needed a new hobby." Kyoji admitted turning back to him, "It's not too late Reginald. We can team up to gather the Numbers, and rid the Universe of this blasted world. You must of hated this world the way it is. I know you do."

"...Your right, I do hate this world." Shark admitted to him shaking his head, "Back then I couldn't protect Rio at needed times. I tried to win that tournament but gotten disqualified when I got so close to it. And the bitter sting of defeat by Lotus had reminded me of how weak I was."

"Then how bout it? Would you lend us a hand?" Kyoji asked offering a hand.

Shark looked before chuckling, "A hand eh?"

SMACK!

Shark smacked his hand away with Kyoji's arm turned to the side looking unfazed as Shark glared, "You are right that I hate this world, and the way it functions. But your wrong that this world deserves to be destroyed. There are still people who can change the world how it is for the better or for the worst! And I don't know how the Numbers will help you, but I'll tell you, you won't succeed!"

Kyoji stared a for second before closing his eyes lowering his arm, "So be it. It appears you've been in the bottom for far too long Reginald. In that case, I'll make you regret not siding with me."

"Is that a challenge? Then what are we waiting for!?" Shark declared activating his Duel Disk, "Duel Disk go!"

Kyoji activated his own Duel Disk shaped like an other world Spider at this.

"And Duel Gazer let's roll!" Shark called putting on his Duel Gazer.

Kyoji's left eye glowed red as a black mark passes through it as they prepare themselves.

**_"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Realty Vision Link Established." _**the computer stated.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Serpentine by Disturbed)**

**Shark: 4000**

**Kyoji: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kyoji 1st Turn:

"I'll go first! I draw!" Kyoji called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate the field spell, Spider Web!"

At that what appeared was a web underneath both Duelists as Shark looked around at this.

* * *

_Spider Web_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a monster declares an attack, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. It cannot change its battle position until the End Phase of its controller's next turn, while this card remains on the field._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field any monster that is attacking switches to defense mode after the battle, and can't change battle mode until the end phase of it's controller next turn." Kyoji explained to him, "Next up, I summon Ground Spider."

At that a spider rose up in place.

* * *

_Ground Spider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, if you control this face-up Defense Position monster when your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s), you can change that monster(s) to Defense Position._

* * *

"And I activate the spell, Level Limit - Area B!" Kyoji added using a continuous spell.

* * *

_Level Limit - Area B_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field all monsters that are level 4 or higher change to Defense." Kyoji explained as Ground Spider switched mode, "I'll end this turn with 2 face-downs."

Shark 1st Turn:

"I don't know what your up too... But it won't work! I draw!" Shark called drawing, "And now I summon Lantern Shark!"

At that a black like shark emerged from the deep growling.

* * *

_Lantern Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 900_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3, 4, or 5 WATER monster from your hand in Defense Position, except "Lantern Shark", also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Xyz Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Lantern Shark" once per turn. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a WATER monster, you can treat it as a Level 3 or 5 monster._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon a new Water monster as long as it's level is between 2 or 6! That means I can summon Cutter Shark!" Shark called as another black Shark appeared growling.

* * *

_Cutter Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 500_

_You can target 1 WATER monster you control; Special Summon 1 Fish monster with the same Level, but with a different name, from your Deck, but it cannot activate its effects this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Xyz Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Cutter Shark" once per turn. This card can be treated as a Level 3 or 5 monster when used for the Xyz Summon of a WATER monster._

* * *

"And with it's special ability, I can summon a Fish that has the same level as Lantern Shark but it cannot use it's abilities! That sounds like a perfect reason to summon my Saber Shark!" Shark called as Saber Shark appeared to the field.

* * *

_Saber Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 Fish-Type monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._  
_You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except WATER monsters._

* * *

"Hmm..." Kyoji watched on seeing Shark summoned three monsters real easily.

"And now I'll overlay all three of my Sharks!" Shark called as the three flew up entering the Portal, "That way, I can summon Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!"

At that Black Ray Lancer armored appeared.

* * *

_Full Armored Black Ray Lancer_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 600_

_3 Level 4 WATER monsters_  
_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 3 WATER Xyz Monster you control that has no Xyz Materials as the Xyz Material. This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Tch, not bad Reginald. Of course I knew you would summon one of your signatures." Kyoji admitted to him, "But despite it gaining 600 points it's still powerless."

"What?" Shark questioned as Black Ray Lancer gained power. **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 3) = 2700)**

"This should explain it. Ground Spider's special ability switches that monster of your's to defense mode as it's it's defense itself." Kyoji told him as Ground Spider weaved webs on Black Ray Lancer forcing it to change mode.

Shark grunted, "Whatever. I place this down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Shark: 4000**

**Kyoji: 4000**

* * *

Kyoji 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Kyoji called drawing, "And I summon Informer Spider!"

At that a spider rose up before changing to defense.

* * *

_Informer Spider_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by a card effect, take control of 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls._

* * *

_'He's about to summon a Number.' _Shark thought seeing that.

Kyoji then said, "Then, I activate the trap, DNA Transplant."

* * *

_DNA Transplant_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by declaring 1 monster Attribute. All face-up monsters become that Attribute._

* * *

"The power of this trap shifts the attribute of all monsters on the field by what I declare." Kyoji explained to him, "I declare the Water Attribute."

"What? Why would you do something like that?" Shark asked as both of Kyoji's Spiders change from EARTH to WATER.

"Why else? This next monster needs two level 4 Water Monsters." Kyoji pointed out making Shark widen his eyes, "And now with that done I overlay Ground Spider with Informer Spider! With these two Water Monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

At that the two glowed blue entering the Galactic Portal behind him.

"Spider from the Deep! Merge with the Shark, and the Dragon to become one, and bring forth the death of your enemies! Xyz Summon! Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!"

At that a brown 37 appeared before what appeared was a white, and light blue shaped spider with arms looking like black claws, and green eyes growling.

* * *

_Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Sea Serpent/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 4 WATER monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That's his Number?" Shark asked in shock seeing it that is shaped like his sharks, and Kyoji's spiders in one.

"Yes Reginald. This Number here is made from our past bonds, and it shows that somehow we can work things out together." Kyoji told him simply, "My offer still stands of course."

Shark stared at that ready for whatever tricks Kyoji has up next on his sleeves.

* * *

**And that's a second cliffhanger. Yeah this fic has manga elements, and to be honest I'm more of an anime fan, and less of a manga guy. But I got to admit the first season of ZEXAL needed some work, and there was little of it's Manga Adaption so why not put this in as it's own arc. It doesn't replace anything major on the anime of course but you can expect manga there though not everything from manga will be place in. You all are welcome to offer suggestions of manga elements but the final decision is on me. So give me a suggestion, and be sure to review!**


End file.
